Count My Scars
by akalei.14
Summary: Daire Argent has been a huntress for as long as she can remember. Her mother said that the werewolves were the monsters but Daire believes she's the monster. Cutting her wrist every time she kills so she never forgets. Now Daire's living in Beacon Hills to live a normal life that her mother believes her broken daughter deserves. But Daire's not broken she's stronger than ever
1. A Fresh Start

She locks the door to the bathroom in the apartment she shares with her mother. Assuming she was alone. Sighing the girl opens the medicine cabinet and grabs a razor, bringing it down to the inside of her wrist and with a quick movement slicing her skin. In the heat of the moment she drops the razor into the trash carelessly. Gripping her wrist due to the hot stinging sensation, pain that she is now so familiar with. The pain reminds her of what she has done, the pain that she caused to others. The girl rinses off her wrist once the bleeding has slowed. Ten scars now marred her skin, ten people that she had hunted. She leaves the bathroom believing she left no evidence of what had just happened and walked up to her room, waiting for her mom to come home. Though when she did come home, it wasn't the greeting that the teen was expecting.

" Daire what is this?" her mother asked as she entered her daughters room holding the razor Daire thought she threw away only hours earlier.

" Nothing" she replied not bothering from looking up from her computer.

" Daire look at me," her mom said. Daire looked up to see that her mothers face held no emotion; her blue eyes stone cold, "show me your wrist." She didn't move; Daire knew what would happen next. Her mom walked right up to her daughter and turned her wrists over showing the scars, her grip on Daire tightens right before she lets go and makes a noise of disgust. " Your not the girl I raised, you're a weak little girl. Not a hunter"

" Maybe I don't want to be a hunter. I don't want to kill." She told her looking up from her wrists

" Well then I guess you're broken" Those were the last words her mom spoke to Daire before she dumped her at her Aunt and Uncles in San Francisco.

* * *

In her Aunts car with her cousin, Allison. Daire looked out the window, watching as the trees blur past us, "Mom look out!" Allison screams, as the car almost hits a teenage boy who was walking into the street.

"You could have killed him!" she says, staring at her mother wide eyed.

"He ran out into the middle of the road!" Aunt Victoria replied defending herself.

Allison looks back out her window " Ok, well we have to go back" she says.

"Go back?" my Aunt asks looking at her daughter if she had just grown two heads.

" Victoria, what if he got hurt?" Daire asks.

" Mom, Daire agrees with me, we have to go back, mom!" Allison states trying to get her mom to turn the car around. Within a few moments, the car rolls up to the spot where the boy was but he was no longer there. Allison and her cousin get out of the car and venture into the woods, following a pair of footsteps in the mud. Daire hears Victoria calling both of their names, but chooses to ignore her as she glances around. Turning her head to see Allison pick up an inhaler.

" Alright, that's enough" Victoria says as she reaches us and tosses the inhaler back, grabbing both of the girls hands, dragging them back to the car. Driving to their new life in Beacon Hills.

* * *

Daire is chasing through the woods with her mom, following a werewolf. They stop suddenly cornering the werewolf. She stands behind her mom unsure of what to do. The werewolf growls at the two huntresses, its eyes glowing yellow. " Look Daire we have caught ourselves an omega" her mother tells her daughter, " What did I teach you about omegas?" she asks while pointing her gun at the werewolf making sure he doesn't go anywhere.

" They, They're considered thelone wolf they don't have a pack and don't have an Alpha. Which makes them weak." Daire recited.

Her mom smiles, "good" she says as she pulls the trigger.

* * *

Daire wakes up with a start. _It was just a nightmare_ , she thought to herself. _No not a nightmare, a memory_. She looks down at the scars on her wrists, thinking how each scar represents one kill.

Daire's thoughts were interrupted as Allison walks into her room, " Mom says to be down in ten minutes so we can meet the school counselor." She says glancing at her cousin who was still in bed, a look of concern growing on her face, "Another nightmare?" she asks. Daire just nods, knowing that she's not allowed to tell Allison the truth. She doesn't know about the supernatural, her parents are reluctant to tell her but Daire's mother, her Aunt Kate thinks that because Daire knows, Allison should as well. Which kind of backfired because do to Daires situation, her parents are even more unwilling to tell her than before.

Slugishly Daire pulls herself out of bed, preparing for the day to come," So want to help me pick out my outfit or are you just going to stand there?" she teases. Allison smiles, as they get ready for our first day at a new hell hole, Beacon Hills High.

* * *

Allison and her cousin were sitting on a bench outside of the school waiting for the vice principal. Daire was about to ask Allison if she brought her head phones when her phone rang again, " Mom, don't you think three calls on our first day is a bit much" She said into her cell. " Yes I have everything. Except for a pen, how could I forget a pen?" she tells Victoria. Daire laughs under her breath as the vice principal is now walking their way.

The Argent reaches over and grabbed Allison's phone, " we gotta go Victoria bye" she says and ends the call, Allison giving her a dirty look.

" Sorry to keep you ladies waiting, follow me" the vice principal says guiding us into the school. They stop walking and are ushered into a classroom, "Class these are two new students, Allison and Daire Argent. Please do your best to make them feel welcomed" The vice principal said and left the two girls standing in front of the class. They take two seats in the back of the classroom next to a shaggy haired Latino boy that reminded Daire of a puppy and another boy with a buzz cut. As Allison sits down, shaggy haired boy hands her a pen, _awww_ Daire thinks to herself. She nudges Allison with her foot and shoots her a wink before turning her attention to the syllabus.


	2. New Friends and High School Lacrosse

When the bell rang Allison and Daire were heading to their lockers. The teen was trying her combo for the 3rd time when someone next to Allison said, "that jacket is absolutely killer, where did you get it?" Daire looked up from her lock to see a girl with strawberry blonde hair eyeing Allison's jacket.

" My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco" Allison informs the girl.

" And you are my new best friend" the girl says.

Daire looked over to see the two boys from earlier. Both of them staring at Allison, she sent them a quick wave before her attention was diverted to strawberry blonde lip locking a jock. Daire look over at Allison who seems just as uncomfortable about the two kissing each other right next to us as she is.

When the two lovebirds were done pda-ing strawberry blonde turns to us and says, " So this weekend there's a party" she looks over at Allison,

" A party?" Daire asks looking at the jock and strawberry blonde waiting for details.

" Ya this Friday night, you two should come," stated the jock.

Daire was about to answer him when Allison interrupted her, " Ah we cant, its family night this Friday, thanks for asking". Daire looked at her knowing that Chris and Victoria never have had a family night since she had been staying with them.

The jock looks at the two girls like they were crazy for choosing family night over a party and says, " you sure? Everyone is going after scrimmage."

" Like football?" Daire asks, not knowing that Beacon Hills was known for its sport teams.

Jock scoffs and replies, "Footballs a joke, are you kidding? The sport here is lacrosse. We have won state championship for the past 3 years."

" Because of a certain team captain" strawberry blonde says as she reaches up to kiss her boyfriend again.

" Well we practice in a few minuets, that is if you have nothing else" The jock said leaving an open invitation for Allison and Daire to watch him play. Again Daire turned to look at the two boys from earlier, shaggy hair is still looking at Allison. She was about to go over and introduce herself when she felt a tug on her wrist and realized that she's being dragged by Allison and her new friend to watch high school lacrosse. Fun.

* * *

Allison, strawberry blonde (who Daire now knew is named Lydia Martin) and Daire were climbing up the bleachers to watch jock (who she also learned is named Jackson Whittemore) play lacrosse. Looking around the field trying to find Jackson, Daire sees buzz cut sitting on the bench. Knowing that shaggy hair couldn't be far behind she looks around and found him standing in the goal. Though she wasn't the only one who found him, " who is that?" Allison asks glancing at shaggy hair,

"him? I'm not sure who he is, why?" Lydia states.

"He's in our English class" Allison answers.

" Well I'm going to find out" Daire says, walking down the bleachers to sit next to buzz cut who was sitting on the bench. She sat down and looked up as the ref blows his whistle, shaggy hair boy grips his helmet in a futile attempt to cover his ears. _Huh, that's odd_ she thought to herself but didn't give it a second thought when he gets hit in the face with a ball. Daire let out a gasp as he falls on the ground.

She glances over at buzz cut to see him looking at her with his mouth slightly agape. " You better close your mouth or your gonna catch flies" she commented before reverting her attention back to shaggy hair boy who was catching ball after ball. " He seems like he's pretty good" Daire comments to buzz cut.

" Are you talking to me?" he asks starring at her,

" Yes I am talking to you" she responds looking at him. " I'm Daire," she says sending him a quick smile.

" I...I'm Stiles" he tells her nervously.

" Well Stiles would you mind telling me the name of your friend?" Daire asks him

" Scott McCall" he answers as they watch Scott defend his goal.

Jackson steps in front of the other teammates ready to take his shot, " oh shit" Daire says under her breath knowing that this wont end well. She and Stiles watch in anticipation as Jackson runs toward the goal ready to take his shot. Daire takes a quick breath as the ball goes flying in the air the suspense thickening till the ball lands in Scotts stick.

Stiles and Daire jump up and yell in victory. "That's MY friend!" Stiles tells the crowd,

"Well I'm glad he caught Jackass's ball, though not too sure how much it will bruise his enormous ego." She tells Stiles.

He laughs, " I think his ego could use some bruising".

Daire smiles hoping that this will become a friendship, " Well seems like practice is ending, maybe you me and Scott could hang out some time?" she asks,

"Sure" he answers as he heads over to Scott. Daire waves goodbye and walk towards Allison ready to head home.


	3. A Normal Day for Daire

After finishing her homework, Allison went on some errands for Victoria so Daire decided to watch The Originals. Sitting on top of her bed, she watched the 2 original brothers both viewed as monsters, Klaus was ruthless and while Elijah was the noble one, even though people still thought they were monsters. She laughed silently at the stupidity of the other characters.

They thought these vampires were pure evil and monstrous, but they weren't. Sure they both did monstrous things but they had just as much humanity as Cami the resident human. It was the same idea with werewolves, Daire's family believed they were monsters, but that was because of their tunnel vision due to their fear. Werewolves were just as human as they are. Just under their fur, super speed and strength they were human, her family chose to ignore that. She didn't and that's what got her here.

About to start the next episode Allison walks in soaking wet. " Hey" Daire greets her quirking an eyebrow when she notices that she was now wearing a long sleeved boys shirt instead of the grey short-sleeved shirt from earlier.

Seeing that Daire noticed her change in clothes Allison sits down next to her cousin, " I hit a dog on the road," before Daire could ask her if she and the dog were okay she continued, " I drove it to the vet and that boy from earlier, he was there" she said, taking a deep breath, " I was totally freaking out and he was so sweet, he helped the dog and we had a moment. Then before I left he asked me to the party and I said yes."

She looks at Daire waiting for her reply, " Well you had an adventure" She told her smiling, " Looks like were going to a party, now shoo I have an episode of The Originals to watch" Daire pushed her off of the bed. As Allison reached the door she turns around,

" Thanks Daire" and closes the door letting Daire watch her show in peace.

* * *

The Argent girls got to school pretty early, after they got to their lockers they went their separate ways. Daire wandered the halls as her cousin decided to talk to some teachers about who knows what. About to turn the corner to walk to the field, Daire heard Jackson and Scott, " Oh you mean steroids" Scott says now understanding what Jackson is talking about, " are you on steroids?" he asks clearly confused where this conversation is going.

She was about to interrupt them when Jackson pushes Scott up against the lockers, "what the hell is going on with you, McCall?" he asks clearly angry.

"What's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Scott replies frustration oozing out of him when he sighs.

 _No he couldn't be.. could he?_ Daire thought to herself.

Jackson chuckles clearly not believing the shaggy haired boy, " You think your funny, don't you McCall".

Daire steps behind Jackson and clears her voice," Why don't you bother someone else Jackass" she tells him.

He turns around frustrated, "Maybe you shouldn't interrupt peoples conversation," he says.

"Beat it" Daire tells him pointing in the opposite direction; he turns around giving Scott a glare before sauntering down the hall.

She looks at Scott, "Thanks" he tells her a grateful look in his eyes.

" No problem, glad I could put that jackass in his place. I'm Daire, I met your friend Stiles yesterday" she told him.

" Well its nice to meet your Daire I'm Scott, but I have to go to lacrosse practice" he says starting to walk in the direction of the field.

" Wait up, I'm meeting my cousin Allison at the lacrosse field can I walk with you?" she asks him. He stops, " Yeah sure" and they walked to the field.

As the two reached the field Stiles came running up, "Scott! Scott, wait up!"

"Stiles, I'm, playing the first elimination man, can it wait?" Scott asks his friend. Stiles places his hand on Scotts shoulder,

" Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" Scott reaches down and grabs his helmet,

"Stiles, I gotta go"

"Wait no! Scott!" Stiles says trying to keep the attention of his friend. " You're not gonna believe what the animal was!" he says as Scott walks away from the two of us.

" Let me guess, it was a wolf" Daire answered Stiles, before the whistle for practice blew.

The Argent left Stiles questioning how she knew it was wolf hair, and joined Allison on the bleachers. She sat next to Lydia and watched the boys play. Scott gets the ball, spinning jumping and flipping over his teammates and throws the ball into the goal. Daire jumps up cheering with Allison and the rest of the crowd. Coach called Scott over, she couldn't hear what he was saying until he practically shouts that Scott made first line. Allison jumps up clapping and Daire joins her as she sees Scott with a happy smile on his face.

* * *

After school ended Stiles invited Daire over to his house, as she walked into his room which was currently covered in pictures of werewolves, " Stiles what's all this?" she asks him.

"Research" he replies not looking up from his computer screen. Daire walked up behind him, joining him in reading what was on the screen when someone knocked on his door causing Stiles to jump. He gets up and opens his door, sighing when he sees Scott, " Get in. You gotta see this thing," he says walking back to his computer, " I've been up all night reading. Websites, books. All this information." he tells Scott reaching sitting back down in his chair, Daire moved out of the way.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked his best friend.

" A lot" Stiles admits but continues talking "Doesn't matter ok just listen."

" Oh is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asks. Daire looks at the two confused as why she was even here.

" No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles replies.

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day." Scott realizes.

" Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Stiles says using spazzy hand gestures to get Scott to understand. "What, then?" Scott asks. Daire stayed silent trying to figure out why Stiles invited her over.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore" Scott looks at Stiles confused, " The wolf. The bite in the woods" Daire looked up at Stiles realizing what he was trying to tell Scott, what she was piecing together for the past couple days. " I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked getting up from his chair.

"Should I?" Scott asked clearly not getting it.

" It's a signal, when a wolf's alone it howls its location to the rest of the pack" Daire answers. Both boys look at her astounded that she knew that, Daire gestured to Stiles for him to continue,

"So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of'em" Stiles explained.

" A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked leaning towards Stiles,

" No, werewolves" Stiles corrected.

Daire looked over at Scott to see how he would handle this new information. Scott gets up with an aggravated look on his face, " Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" he asks Stiles. " You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." He reached for his bag,

"I saw you on the field today, Scott, Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing all right? It was impossible" Stiles told him.

Scott clearly not believing him, "yeah, so I made a good shot." He said walking away ready to go,

" No you made an incredible shot, I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight" Stiles said trying to prevent his friend from leaving, " And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore". Daire walked to stand next to Stiles seeing as Scott is getting more aggravated.

" Okay! I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott said.

" Tomorrow? What? No! The full moon's tonight, don't you get it?" Stiles asked.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I cant believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott said getting angrier. " I'm trying to help."

Stiles said calmly, "You're cursed, Scott. You know, and its not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak," he finished slouching in his chair.

" Bloodlust?" Scott asked,

"your urge to kill." Daire informed him.

" I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, guys" he said calmly.

" You gotta hear this." Stiles said reaching for a book, " The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." He read turning around to face Scott, "All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles said getting up and reaching for Scotts phone.

" What are you doing?" Scott asked as Stiles digs through his bag.

"I'm canceling the date" Stiles replied walking back over towards Daire,

" NO! Give it to me!" Scott shouted as he pined Stiles up against the wall ready to punch his friend.

"Scott calm down" Daire told him, he turned around and pushed the chair which landed on top of her.

Scott breathed deeply as he began to register what he had just done. He looks at Stiles and Daire, " I'm sorry," stammering he continued, " I gotta go get ready for that party." He walked out of the room. Stiles reached and helped Daire place the chair back, when the two notice claw marks on the back of it.

Daire looked at him, "so ready to go to a party?"


	4. I Will Protect

Stiles drove up to the Argent household so Daire could quickly change into something more appropriate then her slouchy t-shirt and high tops and double check if Allison had already left with Scott. " Ok I will be right back." She told him getting out of the car and running into the house. She ran up to her room still filled with unpacked boxes and switched her slouchy tee for a cute tribal print tank, her favorite green army jacket and a pair of brown booties. Satisfied with her ensemble she quickly checked to see if Allison was still home. Unable to find her, Daire got back into Stiles jeep.

"Allison doesn't look like she's home, so we better get going" she told Stiles as he pulled out. When they arrive at the party Daire automatically went off searching for Scott and Allison, if they're right about him being a werewolf she has to protect Allison from Scott. Searching the crowd she saw Scott running out, _he's beginning to shift_ she thought to herself and followed him hoping nothing happens at the party with a bunch of hormonal teenagers.

She followed Scott till he reached his car and drove away. Allison met up with her, an astounded look on her face as she realized her date just left her at the party.

About to make an excuse on Scotts behalf, "Allison" both girls turn around to see a very attractive man standing behind them. "I'm a friend of Scott's," he said causing Allison to turn her head back to the road before looking back at the stranger, " My name's Derek". Daire's eyes widen in realization Derek Hale, the guy Stiles was talking about earlier, a werewolf just like Scott.

" Scott asked me to give you a ride home." Derek said leading Allison over to his car, not trusting him Daire followed as well. " Who are you?" he asked as Allison got in his car,

" I'm Daire Argent, her cousin and if your giving Allison a ride your sure as hell as going to give me one too" she told him as she climbed into the back of his car. The drive home was silent, Daire texted Stiles telling him that Derek gave Allison and her a ride home.

When he pulled up into the driveway Allison and Daire got out of the car and Allison walked inside. Daire stood in the driveway watching as the werewolf pulled out and drove away. Once his car was out of sight she joined Allison in the house.

* * *

Allison and Daire were rewatching The Vampire Diaries when someone rang the doorbell.

" I've got it girls!" Victoria shouts as she opens the door. Daire heard Victoria talking with someone who's voice seemed very familiar, she and Allison ignored them and continued watching the glorious Salvatore brothers till Victoria called for the both of them, "Girls, It's for you."

Grumbling Daire paused the show and walked into the hall looking down at the foyer she saw a familiar buzz cut, "Stiles what the hell? You just made me pause The Vampire Diaries," she practically shouted and turned around grumbling back into her room.

About 5 episodes later Allison was sleeping on Daire's bed and Daire got up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw that the garage door was open, knowing that it was always closed she walked in to catch Chris putting away hunting gear, " My mom didn't mention that you still hunted," she told him. He turned around wiping his hands on a towel,

" Go to bed Daire we can talk about this later," he said waiting for her to turn around and be the good girl he wants her to be.

" No, we're going to talk about it right now Chris" she told him slightly raising her voice. " You know my mom sent me to live with you because she wanted nothing to do with her "broken" daughter?" she asked, looking him in the eyes and raised her wrists, " You know that she didn't even notice that I was cutting myself till right before she dumped me at your house in San Fransisco" she laughed. " I doubt either one of you understand why I cut". Taking a step closer to Chris making sure that he was paying attention to what she had to say, " Each one of these scars, represents one kill, one reason why _I'm_ a monster, one time I lost a bit of _my_ humanity" She told him.

A look of confusion comes across his face confirming that he doesn't understand what she's trying to tell him. " You're not a monster Daire, the werewolves are," he says.

Daire scoffs at his statement, " You don't get it either do you? Just like mom" she shakes her head, " You're not killing monsters Chris your killing people." He looks at his niece like she was crazy his tunnel vision making him blind to the bigger picture." Just because they have these powers doesn't mean that they don't have humanity"

Daire looked at him intently hoping he understands it now, but she knows in her heart that he doesn't. " They don't have humanity Daire. They're werewolves, they kill people! How can we not prevent them from killing all of us if we don't kill them?" he asks.

" And you think we're any better?" she asked, " We both know that we have killed our fair share Chris, I wear my kills on my skin for crying out loud! and if you think about it I bet we have killed werewolves who had never hurt anyone. We just kill them out of fear because they aren't purely human." she took a deep breath, " The code you go by,"Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent", we hunt those who hunt us. Its an excuse to let fear control your actions" she told him.

"We are hunters Daire its in our blood, It's who we are, me, your mother and you" Chris says sternly.

" I just don't want to be what I am" she replied, it was the truth, she doesn't want to be a hunter a killer, she wants to be a protector and that's who she's going to be. " Ever since moving here everyone told me it was a chance to start over, well I'm starting over, Je protegerai, And just so you know if we ever cross paths when you're hunting, just know that I will follow my own code not yours. Goodnight" Daire turned around walking back up into her bedroom.


	5. Don't You Just Love Mondays?

On Monday Daire was still avoiding Chris and Victoria since she found out they were still hunting. The teen avoided morning confrontation by leaving early and decided to watch Stiles and Scott's lacrosse practice. Sitting on the bleachers watching the players on the field. The boys were doing drills but when it was Scott's turn he rammed right into Jackson causing the jackass to lie down on the ground in pain. Daire saw Scott off to the side on his knees, She could tell that he was beginning to shift and so could Stiles. Stiles lead his friend into the locker room, Daire looked around and saw Derek watching the boys from afar. She glanced in his direction and took after the two boys ready to help them.

* * *

When she reached the locker room Scott had already shifted and was stalking Stiles. Quickly Daire grabbed the fire extinguisher as Scott started prowling closer to his friend. Lifting the metal object she swung and it collided with Scotts shoulder, grabbing Stiles by his jersey she dragged him into the hallway. When the two could no longer hear growling they walked back into the room and saw Scott sitting on a bench taking off his helmet.

The boy looks at them all sweaty, " What happened?"

Daire drop the extinguisher, " You tried to kill Stiles," she told him.

Stiles takes off his gloves and walks over to Scott, " It's like I told you before, it's the anger, its your pulse rising. It's a trigger" he finished kneeling down next to his friend.

" But that's lacrosse, It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed." Scott replied.

" Well it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You are gonna have to get out of the game" Stiles said

" But I'm first line" Scott said desperately trying to keep lacrosse in the picture.

The Argent walked toward the two boys, " Not anymore" she told them.

The two boys look at her, " Your uncles a hunter" Scott said changing the topic of conversation to the girl,

" My whole family is, except Allison" she replied. She knew that this confrontation would happen and she had to brace herself with the acquisitions that would soon follow.

" He shot me with a crossbow" Scott continued crossing his arms over his chest, " Before you get all pissed at me for not telling you guys, you didn't really give me a chance to explain" she said " You went all full moon on us" Daire said pointing at Scott " And you, well I'm pretty sure you knew something" she continued pointing at Stiles who shrugged in response.

" If your family are hunters why are you helping me?" Scott asked getting up from his bench,

" Because, my mom abandoned me for having different views than her. She dumped me to live with her brother when she found out that I was cutting myself as a reminder that I wasn't killing monsters, but people, like you Scott." She took a deep breath, " My family thinks I'm broken and weak, hell I even started to believe them. But I'm going to prove them all wrong. They told me that moving here would be a fresh start, a chance to start over and I'm going to stand up for what I believe in and I'm going to help you stay alive" Daire concluded looking at the boys waiting for their response.

They stare at her then they look at each other. The two boys walk away from the Argent girl and whisper to each other. Undoubtedly trying to figure out what to do next, after a few moments they turn back to Daire.

"Okay."

* * *

Daire was walking down the hall with Allison on their way to French class when they saw Scott. "Hey!" Allison greets him smiling as she made her way down the stairs.

"Hey" Scott replied also smiling up at her.

" Busy?" Allison asked as Scott's cell rings.

He didn't look away from Allison, "No, no, it's just my mom. She's nothing," he told her. Allison gave him a confused look since he just referred to his mom as nothing. Daire couldn't help but giggle at this whole cute situation. Scott's eyes widen as he realizes what he just said, "I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you".

Allison's smile returned, " I like the sound of that" laughing she looks over to her cousin, " We have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow".

"You are?" Scott asked.

Allison nods her head, "And we're all going out afterwards. You, me, Daire, Lydia, Jackson. It's gonna be great. Tell Stiles to come, too." She finished beaming at Scott.

" Wait why wasn't I.." The shorter Argent girl started to complain but Allison took her arm, turning to Scott pulling her away,

" Save me a seat at lunch. We've gotta go".

Daire looked over at Allison pure annoyance was written on her face, she leaned against the lockers as Allison opened hers, " Why didn't you tell me that were "hanging out" after the game?" Daire asked pouting.

" Well if I did you would have said that you had a date with Damon Salvatore" she gave her a pointed look. " Also you need to get out more Daire, have some fun. Be a _normal teenager_ " she emphasized giving me a look.

Daire let out a long breath, " Yeah ok you're right but honey, Damon and I are meant to be and Elena can end up with Stefan just like you wished and we all will live happily ever after" she smile at Allison as her cousin opens up her locker and pulls out a jacket looking at it oddly, " Hey what's up?" Daire asked worried.

" I don't remember putting this jacket in my locker" she said glancing around the halls, trying to figure out how her jacket got into her locker. The bell rings and Allison jumped and clings to the jacket for dear life. Her reaction was so priceless it caused Daire to bend over laughing.

" Come on lets get to class" Daire told her and grabbed her books from her locker heading into French class.

* * *

During passing period Daire found Scott and Stiles pressed up against a wall. " What are you two doing?" she asked.

Stiles looked up at her, " Scott's trying to hear what they're saying". She looked over to see the Sheriff talking to a teacher or an adult of some sort.

Scott turned his head to his friends, "Shh!" Stiles puts his hands up in surrender and Scott turns back to face the direction of the three adults. After a few moments Scott turned back to them, " Curfew because of the body."

Stiles backs away from Scott throwing his hands up in frustration, " Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek" Scott told Stiles.

" I can do something," Stiles replied.

"Like what?" Scott asked trying to prove his point.

"Like find the other half of the body." Stiles said his mind made up on this decision.

"Are you kidding?" Scott shouts. They share a look of disbelief as Scott and Daire watch Stiles walk down the hall. Daire looked over her shoulder to find Allison and Lydia talking to an attractive lacrosse player. She glanced back at Scott hoping he didn't see them. He did and started walking over to them,

" Scott wait" she said picking up her pace to catch up with him.

" So, Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" Scott asked a quizzical expression on his face.

" She's being so unbelievably nice to me" Allison replies

" I wonder why" Scott asks

" Maybe she gets how being the new girl can suck" Allison replies again

" Hey I'm new too! Why doesn't she introduce me to some attractive people?" Daire complained sarcasm lacing her words.

Though no one replied because Scott asked, " Where did you get that?" looking down at Allison's jacket.

"My jacket? It was in my locker" Allison looks at the jacket she's holding in her hands, " I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She has my combination"

" Did she say she brought it back? Or did somebody give her the jacket" Scott asked protectively.

" Like who?" Daire asked very confused at his sudden interest in a jacket.

" Like Derek" Scott replied looking at Allison.

" Your friend?" Allison asked.

" He's not my friend" Scott states, " How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?" he asked.

" It was dead silent in his Camero, why is this so important?" Daire asked trying to interrupt this integration.

" I gotta get to class" Allison states and rushes down the hall.

" Well that went well." She told Scott. " You were acting like one of those over protective duchebag boyfriends" she gave him a serious look, " And girls, especially Argents do not appreciate over protective duchebags giving us the 3rd degree."

Scott took in a deep breath his anger flowing out of him as he turned around and walked away from the brunette.

" Oh, this won't end well" she said to no one in particular and walked to her next class


	6. Stirring The Shit Pot

After school Scott texted Daire and Stiles to meet him at his house, when she got there Stiles was already running into the McCall's home. Daire reached his room and walked in.

" I found something at Derek Hale's" Scott told Stiles.

"Are you kidding? What?" Stile asked excited.

" There's something buried there, I could smell blood" Scott answered Stiles question.

"That's awesome. I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?" Stiles asked again.

Scott got up from his bed, " I don't know, but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out hot to play lacrosse without changing, because there's no way I'm not playing in that game."

" Ok one problem, what if Derek didn't kill the girl?" Daire asked the two boys. They turn around both giving her looks of doubt.

" What do you mean, Derek totally killed the girl. He's the only one who could have!" Stiles rants at her.

" What if he isn't?" she asked the both of them, " What if he is just as innocent as you two" Daire crossed her arms over her chest.

" I thought you said you were going to help me," Scott said glaring at the Argent girl.

" I did and I am, but I'm also going to help others, and right now Derek also falls into that category. You don't have to like it and you don't have to believe me, but who ever killed that girl is not Derek. But that doesn't mean I wont help you. So let's go and follow whatever plan you have cooked up to prove that Derek is the murderer" she told them ready to go head first into this plan that will defiantly stir the shit pot.

* * *

Daire was right, they were defiantly stirring the shit pot. She and Stiles were currently sitting in the hospital waiting for Scott who is in the morgue sniffing dead bodies to find a blood match.

" Oh my god" Stiles muttered under his breath. " Hey, Lydia. You probably don't remember me, um, I sit behind you in biology."

Daire looked over and took out her head phones to see Stiles who is talking to a very uninterested Lydia.

" Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. You know, unspoken of course. Maybe it'd be kind of cool to get to know each other a little bit better."

" Hold on. Give me a second, Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" Lydia asked Stiles who is standing there dumbstruck; he just bared his heart to her only to have her shoot him down.

"No sorry" Stiles replied nervously before sitting next to Daire.

She patted his arm, " Better luck next time tiger" Daire winked and went back to listening to her Spotify on her phone.

" Holy God!" Stiles said startled as Scott rips a pamphlet on the menstrual cycle out of his hands.

" The scent was the same," Scott told them.

" You sure?" Stiles asked getting up from his chair.

" Yes" Scott replied.

Stiles sighed, " So he did bury the other half of the body on his property"

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott continued.

" Ok I know that I said he didn't do it, and I still think he's innocent but that's just creepy" Daire told the boys stuffing her phone into her bag

" I say we use it" Stiles said walking away.

" How?" Scott asked as they follow him.

" Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked Scott

"There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite marks." Scott said as his answer.

" Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel" Stiles replied satisfied with Scotts answer. Daire didn't tell them that because there were bite marks on the legs that the cops wouldn't hold Derek accountable for the murder, because what good would it do? So instead she followed her friends out of the hospital. Yep they are soo stirring the shit pot.

* * *

They watched Derek get into his car and drive away from Stiles jeep. The boys came out with shovels and Daire followed them with a flashlight.

"Wait something's different" Scott said walking toward the poor girls burial sight.

" Different how?" Stiles asked following his friend.

" I don't know" Scott replied dodging a tree.

" Well that's very descriptive and helpful", Daire grumbled reaching for her phone to see if she had any missed messages from Allison or her parents.

Scott turned around and glared at her before he starts to dig, " Lets just get this over with"

As the boys began digging up the girl's grave Daire sat on the ground and texted Allison

To Allison: Hey hanging out with Scott and Stiles be home soon, tell Chris and Victoria

She placed her head phones back in and waited for the boys to find the body when she got a reply,

From Allison: KK dad says to be home by curfew

To Allison: Don't worry I will

"This is taking way to long" Scott said breaking the silence of the night.

" Just keep going" Stiles replied as he throws another pile of dirt of to the side.

" What if he comes back?" Scott asked worriedly

" Then we get the hell out of here" Stiles replied again.

" What if he catches us?" Scott asked again.

" Quit worrying Scott, you're the one who wanted to dig up this poor girls body" she told him eyeing their progress.

Stiles ignoring her comment replies, " I have a plan for that"

" Which is?" Scott asked.

" You run one way, I run the other and we leave Daire who is just sitting on her butt doing nothing. Whoever he catches first too bad." Stiles replied

" I hate that plan." Scott said bending over.

" So do I, and I'm not doing nothing, I'm being the look out for Derek" Daire replied

" Alright, stop, stop, stop!" Stiles told Scott as his shovel hits something hard. Stiles and Scott bend over and begin to brush of the dirt. Daire looked over their shoulder, curious to see what they will find.

"Hurry" Scott said anxiously

" I'm trying. Did he have to tie this thing in like 900 knots?" Stiles said untying.

" I'll do it" Daire bent over and helped them untie whatever was kept in the canvas sack. They pull one side of the sack towards them, revealing a wolf head. Both boys let out a startled scream while Daire stared at the wolf head with a familiar dread washing over her. _I've seen this before. I've done this before_. She thought.

" What the hell is that?" Stiles asked sitting on the ground out of the hole.

" It's a wolf" Scott replied leaning over her shoulder to get a better look.

" Yeah. I can see that." Stiles replied sarcastically.

" She's a werewolf." Daire muttered under her breath.

" I thought you said you smelled blood? As in human blood?" Stiles asked Scott

" I told you something was different" Scott replied.

"This doesn't make sense!" Stiles said getting up

" We gotta get out of here" she felt Scott pull at her elbow, looking up from the wolf's glassy eyes " Daire you ok?" he asked.

Daire broke out of her reverie to look up at the teen wolf, " Yeah, just give me a hand" she told him. Scott then gave her his hands and pulls her out.

" Help me cover this up" Stiles told them. Scott and Daire begin to grab some shovels to refill the hole when Stiles notices a purple flower.

" What's wrong?" Scott asked.

" Do you see that flower?" Stiles asked his friends.

" Yeah it's wolfs bane" Daire replied now understanding why Scott originally smelt human blood and why the body is no longer human.

" What's that?" Scott asked confused.

" Haven't you ever seen The Wolf Man?" Stiles asked him.

Scott shakes his head, " No"

" Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original classic werewolf movie?" Stiles continued

"No, What?" Scott asked frustrated.

Stiles huffs, " You are so unprepared for this."

" Most people are," Daire said quietly as Stiles gets up and starts to pull the flower out of the ground. He continues pulling it until it was fully out of the ground. Scott gets up, Daire already knew the reason why, the wolf head was now the head of a girl.

" Guys.." Scott said breathlessly.

Stiles walked back over to his friends and looked down, " Oh!" Daire also looked down to see the upper body of a girl whose eyes were open looking right at them. She could feel Scott pulling her closer to him as if he could protect her from the horrible sight.

* * *

The next morning Daire joined Scott and Stiles at Derek's house to watch the cops arrest the werewolf. As they put Derek into the back of the cop car Stiles came walking through the woods and opened the passenger door.

" No" Scott whispered shaking his head at Stiles.

" I'll get him," the little brunette grumbled to Scott before she opened the driver's door and got in the car.

" Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Stiles tells Derek. Derek glares at Stiles, " Okay, maybe I am." Stiles comments.

" Well I'm not afraid of you Derek, and I want to help you and Scott." Daire told the werewolf. Stiles turned and glares at her.

"Doesn't matter, I just wanna know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she can turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that, is that why you killed her?" Stiles asked.

" Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Derek asked Stiles. Daire looked at Derek knowing what he's saying is true, " When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering them on? Daire knows what her family will do if they find out. I can't stop him from playing, but you can" He leans forward closer to her and Stiles, " and trust me, you want to." At that specific moment Sheriff Stilinski pulls Stiles out of the car and Daire quickly got out of the passenger seat and ran back to Scott.

" What happened?" he asked her once she reached him.

" We just totally stirred the shit pot" was the only thing Daire said before they climbed into Stiles jeep and left the Hale property.

" I can't find anything about using wolfs bane for burial" Scott said frustrated looking at his phone.

" Just keep looking, maybe it's like a ritual or something. Like maybe they bury you as a wolf or maybe it's a special skill. You know, like something you have to learn." Stiles told him not taking his eyes off the road.

"I'll put it on my to-do list right underneath, "Figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight"" Scott said grumbling.

"Maybe its different for girl werewolves" Stiles continued.

"Okay, stop it" Scott interrupted him.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked glancing at his friend.

" Stop saying "werewolves" stop enjoying this so much" Scott said angrily. Daire looked at them from the back seat starting to worry over Scott.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked

" No, he's not. Stiles why did you keep that?" she pointed to the wolfs bane that was right in between her friends

" What was I supposed to do with it?" he asked her

" Its causing Scott to shift, get rid of it! Stiles pull over now!" Daire yelled at him as Scott begins to loose control. Stiles pulls the jeep over and grabs the wolfs bane throwing it into the woods. Though it was too late Scott was out of the car before Stiles got out. " Stiles drop me off now, if he's going to do what I think he's going to do I need to be home now!" she told him.

" Yeah, okay" he said buckling his seat belt and pulling out onto the road.

* * *

When Daire got home there was no sign of Scott but she and Allison started to decorate their bedrooms. They had organized their furniture around lunch and now they were hanging up pictures and putting on the bedspreads. " Hey look at these pictures" Daire told Allison holding up a picture of her 7th birthday party, both girls wearing matching dresses but Daire's was navy blue and Allison's was purple.

" Aww we were so cute!" Allison giggled taking some photos out of her hands and going through them. Daire glanced out the window and see Scott on the roof. She knew that eventually he would come here looking for Allison.

Daire got up and closed the curtains, " I just love how cute your curtains are though." she told Allison creating a distraction from her possibly seeing Scott.

" Well I can't believe you have the entire box set of Fairy Tail and Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood!" She said holding up the box containing Daire's anime collection. Setting the box down the two girls headed down stairs. They heard Chris pull in but it sounded like he hit something, worried that it was Scott she rushed outside with Allison on her tail. " Dad?" Allison asked as they got outside. " Dad? What the hell are you doing?" they rushed over to Chris

" He came out of nowhere, Allison" Chris told his daughter.

" Are you trying to kill him?" Daire asked watching Allison take Scott's hand.

" Oh, no. Of course not, he just... he just ran onto the driveway," Chris told them looking at Scott if he had lost his damn sense.

" I'm sorry, It's my fault. I'm sorry" Scott said lying on his back.

" Are you okay?" Allison asked concern lacing her words

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I swear. Sorry I hit your car. I was just coming over to say hi," He continued while Allison stroked his cheek and forehead.

" You sure you're okay?" Chris asked again.

" Yeah, yeah completely" Scott confirmed. Allison and Daire took his hands and pull him up on his feet. " I should go. I've got a lacrosse game to get to, you're still coming right?" he asked.

" Of course I'm coming" Allison told him flirtatiously.

Chris decided to ruin their little moment, " We both are." he told Scott.

" Come one Chris, Allison and I don't need a babysitter!" Daire told him hoping that she could get him not to join them for Allison's sake and for Scott's. Though her argument was to no avail because an hour later she was sitting on a cold bench with Lydia, Allison and Chris. _Yay me!_ Only Daire not London Tipton and that was sarcasm. They sat on the bench watching the lacrosse game, they were winning but Scott hasn't had any action and Daire was praying that he wouldn't shift and that her uncle wouldn't kill him.

She glanced over to see Lydia and Allison holding a We Luv U Jackson poster, rolling her eyes she looked back to the field to see Scott staring at the poster. Daire couldn't see his face but she could tell that it was brutal to see his girlfriend hold a poster for jackass. Scott turned around and walked back to the other players, " Oh this is not gonna go well" she murmured under her breath.

" Which one is Scott again?" Chris asked leaning over towards Allison.

" Number 11, otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball the entire game " Lydia states with a level of bitchiness only she could obtain.

" I hope he's okay," Allison mumbled into her gloved hands.

" I hope we're okay, we need to win this" Lydia said staring at the scoreboard. She gets up holding her Jackson sign, " Allison? Little help here?" she asked. Reluctantly Allison gets up and holds a Jackson is # 1! Poster. Daire couldn't help but feel nervous, Scott was practically a ticking time bomb right now and Allison was not helping the situation. The rest of the game went really well for them, everyone was passing Scott the ball even the opposite team. The score was tied, and she knew that Scott had shifted by the way he held himself but Chris seemed to overlook him, which Daire was grateful for.

" You can do it Scott" Allison said to herself and with those words Scott made the winning shot. By the time we ran down to the field Scott was off running to the locker room. Daire lost Allison in the crowd but found Stiles still on the bench with his dad on the phone. She didn't catch what they were talking about but when Stiles turned around he took her hand and they started running to the locker room. They walked into the locker room to see Scott and Allison kissing, " I so did not need to see that" She told them once they were done.

" Hi Daire, Stiles" Allison said walking out of the locker room.

Scott walked towards us with a silly smile on his face, " I kissed her"

" We saw" Stiles replied to Scott.

" She kissed me." Scott said again smiling,

" Saw that too." Daire told him

" Its pretty good, huh?" Stiles asked his best friend.

Scott sighs but that smile never left his face, Daire couldn't help but smile at his cuteness when it came to girls, especially since that girl was Allison. " I don't know how, but I controlled it, I pulled it back, maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." He said smiling sure of himself.

" Yeah. We'll talk later then" Stiles said by his tone of voice she could tell that he didn't want to ruin Scott's mood. He turned around ready to leave when Scott grabbed the back of his jersey.

" What?" he asked

Stiles sighed, " The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

" And?" Scott prompts.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal not human. Derek is human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Stiles finished.

" Are you kidding?" Scott asked his eyes widening.

" No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale" Stiles said Daire looked at the two of them. The pieces were falling into place the bigger picture was becoming clearer.

"Hale?!" Scott practically shouts

"Derek's sister" Stiles confirmed

Its official the shit pot has exploded and this is just the beginning.


	7. Doubts

Daire looked around the hall for Scott and Stiles, since she's still avoiding her aunt and uncle coming to school early seemed like one of the only options. Though when she left Allison was still getting ready as in threw a pillow at Daire's head and told her to let her sleep.

" It's not like there's a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take" Stiles voice carried over to her. She looked over and see the two boys walking down the hall.

" Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher" Scott says looking at Stiles to see what he thinks of the idea.

" Who Derek?" she asked falling in step with them. Stiles smacks the back of Scotts head.

" You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?" he says putting his arm down.

" Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." Scott continued, Daire for one was lost _dragging who?_ Ran through her mind before she could ask Stiles interrupted," How real?"

" Like it actually happened" Scott concluded.

" Okay I'm missing something, dragging who?" Daire asked stopping in front of them.

" Allison" Scott said as he opened the door to the school. They stop suddenly a large school bus was in the parking lot, its emergency door pried open with blood dried on the back and inside.

" Uh, Scott I think it did happen" Stiles says his mouth slightly open in shock.

* * *

" Scott she's fine, I saw her when I left for school, she was alive enough to throw a pillow at me for waking her up at 5:30" Daire told him trying to comfort the poor kid who probably just attacked some innocent man or killed some wild animal.

" She's not answering my texts guys" he said panicking

" It could just be an amazing coincidence" Stiles told him walking down the hallway all three of us looking for Allison.

" Just help me find her" Scott said looking back and forth trying to find his girl friend. We continued down the hallway, Stiles and Daire knew that Allison's fine but Scott seeing that bus, and his dream began to panic. He kept on running his hand through his hair. Finally he ran into a locker pressing his forehead on the cool metal.

" Scott you need to calm down, your heart beat, bring it down or your going to shift," Daire whispered to him. He takes a deep breath then punches the locker causing it to bend and open. Realizing what he just did he backs up just to run into the tall dark haired beauty.

" You scared the hell out of me," Allison tells him smiling before she reaches down to grab her books she dropped.

" You're okay" Scott says a look of relief washes over him.

" Once my heart starts beating again, yeah" Allison teases him picking up her books, " what?" she asks when she notices Scott looks like he was going to cry from knowing she was alright.

" I'm just happy to see you," he tells her. The moment ended when the intercom went off, " Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled thank you"

" And that is our queue to go" Daire told Scott bumping Allison with her shoulder.

She ruffles his hair, " Save us a seat at lunch?" she asks him.

" Yeah" Scott replies, Daire rolled her eyes at the two lovebirds

" Come on you two, lets go we have more pressing issues like god forbid _chemistry_ or better known as devil spawn" she teased and dragged Allison away.

* * *

"It could have been my blood" Scott tells Stiles, we were trying to determine what exactly happened last night and the two of them were spit balling ideas.

" Could have been animal blood" Stiles suggests, "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something"

"And did what?" Scott asks

"Ate it" Stiles tells him, Daire could almost hear the silent duh after what he just said.

"Raw?" Scott asks shocked by the idea.

" No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Stiles says sarcastically

" I don't know. You're the one who can't remember anything!" Stiles continues.

" Mr. Stilinksi, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you, Mr. McCall and Ms. Argent would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Mr. Harris asks. Daire looked over and gave Stiles her best stink eye. She dis not want to move.

"No" Stiles replies. Mr. Harris then points at us causing us to scatter. "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be to much" Harris tells us. Daire found an open seat next to a very tall kid, his curly hair is a sandy brown color and his eyes are a bright clear blue. She did notice that he had a little discoloring along his strong jaw line but just assumed it was from a sport. She glanced up at the boy, " Um, is it okay if I sit here?" Daire asked. He glanced at her and his eyes widen but he nods and she set her stuff down on the table and sat on the stool, " I'm Daire Argent" she told him giving him a shy smile.

He looks at her then looks down at his notes, " Isaac Lahey" he mumbles.

Before Daire could say anything else the girl who Scott was now sitting next to gets up, " Hey, I think they found something." This causes everyone even Isaac to get up and walk to the windows. Daire walked up next to Scott, an ambulance was in the parking lot and a gurney was being rolled in with a man on it.

" That's not a rabbit," Scott tells her and Stiles under his breath.

Daire continued to stare out the window when suddenly the man jumps up yelling. Even though she was trained to always remain cool and collected she couldn't help but let out her own startled scream and jumped back right into Isaac. He quickly grabs her elbows preventing her from falling on her butt. " Thank you" she told him breathlessly turning around to face him.

His cheeks turn a light shade of pink, " It's no problem, are you alright?" he asks looking at Daire.

Now it was her turn to blush, " Yeah I'm fine, usually I'm a lot stronger then that. I don't know why he scared me so much" she giggled nervously it was true, she had seen scarier things then an old man jumping and screaming bloody murder and it worried her that she was becoming too soft to protect Scott and others her family would put in peril.

" It wasn't just you, everyone screamed" Isaac informs her.

" Oh, I guess that's better" she smiled nervously. Isaac just nods his head and heads back to his seat. Daire on the other hand walked over to Scott and Stiles.

" Its good he's not dead" Stiles reassures Scott.

"Guys I did that" Scott tells us shocked.

* * *

At lunch Stiles, Scott and Daire were still on the topic of Scotts dream and the almost dead guy that caused her to doubt herself. Lost in her train of thought Daire didn't even notice that Lydia, Jackson, Allison and Danny were sitting at their table until Danny made some gross comment about someone looking at Lydia's coin slot.. _eesh._

" So I hear they're saying its some type of animal attack, probably a cougar" Danny says taking a bite out of his apple.

" I heard mountain lion" Jackass replies.

" A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia states. Everyone was looking at her dumbfounded guess she's not just a pretty face after all, "Isn't it?" she asked stupidly. Guess not.

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway" Jackson comments, _wow way to be concerned about a poor mans life_ Daire thought to herself.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out" he pulls up a report on his phone and they all lean over the lunch table to watch it.

" I know this guy," Scott states

" You do?" Allison asks.

" Yeah when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott explained. Stiles and Daire share a look knowing that this is not going well for them.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia asks dropping her fork and leaning over to look at Allison and Scott who both just shoved a forkful of food into their mouths. " You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" she asks.

Allison takes a nervous swallow of her food, " Um, we were thinking of what were gonna do" she glances at Scott then at Lydia knowing that she just dug herself a big hole.

" Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the five of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia says glancing at Daire then Allison and Scott.

" Wait a minute who said I was joining you guys?" Daire asked.

Lydia just tilted her head, " Its not like you have plans or anything"

" Well I'm not going to be a fifth wheel and I already have plans with a certain Damon Salvatore, or maybe it was Gray Fullbuster I have to check. But bottom line I have a date with Netflix" she smiled at Lydia before turning back to her sandwich.

Daire basically ignored the whole wait hanging out us and them? Conversation and focused on her lunch until Jackson stated, " You know what else sounds like fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork"

" Can I have the honors?" she asked excitedly reaching over to grab the fork. Lydia swatted her hand away and grabbed the fork.

" How about bowling? You love to bowl" Lydia asks her boyfriend.

"Yeah, with actual competition" Jackson rolls his eyes

" How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asks Daire smiled because she knew that Jackass has now invoked the competitive side of Allison and he is now screwed. " You can bowl, right?" she asks Scott. Daire looked over to see Stiles shaking his head and widening his eyes. Ok so obviously Scott cant bowl.

"Sort of" Scott replies.

" Is it sort of or yes?" Jackson asks intimidating

"Yes, in fact I'm a great bowler" Scott replies not shrinking down to Jackson. And all Daire could think was _ah hell._


	8. Maybe I Am Broken

After school ended Allison went to her room and finished her homework . Daire on the other hand went up to her room and into her closet where she kept a box full of equipment from her hunting days. Daire bent over and carried the box to her bed and lifted off the top. Inside was a couple daggers, taser, and some spare arrows from my cross bow that is now being kept in Chris's personal arsenal. None of these weapons were lethal, you could use them just to defend yourself. Ever since the old man scared her, she began to doubt her ability to protect anyone. It made her think that maybe her mom was right. Maybe she is broken. But broken or not she HAS to protect the innocent people her family endangers. She made up her mind, when Allison goes on her date and Chris goes off on his hunting rounds, she will go into the garage and begin training again, so when the time comes she can protect herself and others. Now satisfied with her plan she put her headphones in and began her homework.

* * *

Stiles pulled his powder blue jeep behind the school. Apparently Derek told Scott how to remember what happened last night so now Daire is sitting in the back of the jeep listening to Echosmith's Cool Kids. She looked up to see Scott and Stiles walking up to the fence, grumbling she took out her beloved headphones and climbed over the front seat to get out and join the two idiots. " Forget someone?" she called running up to them.

" Thought you were right behind us" Stiles says casually.

" No, no I was not. Anyways what's the plan?" Daire asked leaning against the fence.

" I go in and you two keep watch" Scott replies preparing to climb over the fence.

" How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?" Stiles asks.

" Hello earth to Stiles I'm keeping watch too" Daire comments but he and Scott just ignore her, must be Friday.

" Because there's only three of us, and Daire can actually defend you if something happens and I'm not here" Scott tells Stiles. Daire smiled glad that Scotty boy appreciates her badassness.

" Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman, and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time" Stiles asks frustrated.

" Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time" Scott replies.

" Not even some of the time?" Stiles asks almost if Scott was crushing his dreams.

Scott now fed up with Stiles, "Just stay here"

" Oh, my God! Fine" Stiles says who is also fed up with Scott and walks away.

" Good luck Scott" Daire said and walked to Stiles, " If you two are the dynamic duo that makes me Batgirl, a very badass Batgirl" she told him happily and sat in his jeep putting her headphones back in.

A few minuets pass when Stiles tapped her shoulder, " Hey look someone's gonna find Scott what should we do?"

Daire lift an eyebrow, and reached over and began to honk his horn, " Stiles don't ask stupid questions" she got in the back of the jeep as Scott gets into the car.

" Go, GO, GO!" Scott screams rushing Stiles to pull the car out and drive away.

" Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles asks panic still lacing his tone as we drive away from the school.

" Yeah, I was there last night and the blood, a lot of it was mine" Scott tells us.

" So you did attack him?" Stiles questions.

" No, I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek" Scott continues.

" You sure it was Derek? And what about the driver?" Daire asked leaning in

Scott didn't even answer her Derek question, " I think I was actually trying to protect him"

" I'm with Daire, why would Derek help you remember he attacked the driver?" Stiles asks shooting a quick glance at Scott.

" That's what I don't get" Scott replies confused

" Its got to be a pack thing" Stiles comments

" What do you mean?" she asked, she knows a lot about werewolves but this was just confusing.

" Like an initiation, you do the kill together" Stiles explains.

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Scott asks sarcastically.

" But you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer" Daire told him reassuringly.

" And it also means that..." Stiles starts to say before Scott interrupts him.

" I can go out with Allison" Scott smiles.

" I was gonna say it means you won't kill me" Stiles says.

" Oh, yeah. That too" Scott replies.

Daire starts laughing, " You two are just too cute" she teased as they continue driving through the night.

* * *

Currently sitting on Allison's bed next to Lydia, Daire was helping Allison pick out an outfit for their bowling date. Allison turns around holding a dress that Daire had despised since Allison bought it.

" Mmm, pass" Lydia says staring at it like it just offended her.

" I agree, that thing is horrendous" Daire comments scrunching her nose in disgust.

Allison just puts in back in her closet ignoring her comment and pulls out a tie dye blouse.

Lydia quickly vetoed it, " Pass, let me see" she gets up and walks over to Allison's closet. " Pass, Pass, Pass on all of it. God, Allison respect for your taste is dwindling by the second"

" That my friend I can agree with, I knew I liked you" Daire told her getting up and joining them at Allison's closet. She grabbed a cute flouncy black sequined shirt and showed it to Lydia.

" Hmm, you might have better taste than Allison" She comments and takes the shirt out of her hands, " This" she hands it to Allison who is now holding it up in the mirror.

Chris then walks into Allison's room, " Chris what a lovely surprise" Daire says plopping herself on Allison's bed.

" Right, I'm sorry. I completely forgot to knock" He says putting on his jacket.

Lydia then decides to copy Daire and plops herself on the end of Allison's bed in a very sexy manner while landing on Daire's legs, " Hi, Mr. Argent" she smiles.

"Dad, do you need something?" Allison questions her father.

" I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight" He tells her.

" What? I'm going out with my friends tonight" Allison replies.

" Not when some animal out there is attacking people" He says like he's so high and mighty, Daire wanted to go up and tell him to bite his tongue, not like he's staying inside.

" Dad. Dad.." Allison begins but is again interrupted by her father.

" Its out of my hands there's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30 p.m." He fixes his jacket sleeves while Allison throws her shirt on the bed angrily. " Hey, no more arguing" He leaves the room. Allison lets out a sigh.

" Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia remarks.

"Sometimes, but not tonight" Allison tells her walking over to put on her beanie.

" Gonna sneak out? Finally, thought I was the only one" Daire said getting up from the bed. Allison opens her curtains and opens her window walking onto the roof, Daire joins Lydia at the window to see what exactly Allison was planning to do.

" What are you doing?" Lydia asks worriedly right before Allison flips off the roof and lands perfectly on the ground right under her window.

" Eight years of gymnastics. Are you coming?" Allison asks

" I'll take the stairs." Lydia says. Once both girls are outside Daire waved and told them to have fun before going down to the garage to train.

* * *

She slipped into the garage, walking over to her cross bow which Chris has mantled on the wall. Daire pointed it at one of the targets that was lying of the ground. Her hands began to shake as some memories fought their way into her head, No she had to do this. _I'm not killing anyone, I'm PROTECTING them!_ she thought. Her hands suddenly stopped shaking as if they trusted her new code. _Come one, you can do this. You have done this before._ she told myself. she pulled the arrow back keeping it steady and then let go. It hit the target. In that moment, she knew that she could do this, she knew that she could protect others. Daire practiced with her daggers, and a gun. She also practiced her self-defense and the martial arts her mom forced her to learn, in case she ever didn't have a weapon on her. Satisfied for the night she quickly snuck into her bathroom and took a shower rinse of her sweat. Daire then put on her pajamas or what you could call pajamas since it consisted of yoga pants and a t-shirt, then she grabbed her computer and began to watch Fairy Tail.

She must have fallen asleep because Daire woke up to the sound of her phone going off.

 **From Stiles: Bus driver succumbed to his wounds**

 **From Scott: You were right there's another an alpha**

 **To Scott: Told ya**

Daire locked her phone and placed it on the bedside table and went back to her dreamless sleep.


	9. Derek Doesn't Appreciate 5sos

Daire was getting ready for school and in the middle of brushing her teeth she heard Allison squealing down the hall. Confused because Allison is usually still asleep by now. Daire spit out the toothpaste in her mouth and walked down the hall to find Allison and her mom in the guest bedroom. It took her a couple seconds to register what she just saw, her MOM is HERE. Daire stood outside of the room as Allison and Kate giggle and talk about how Allison looks like a runway model and how she should have a million boys at her disposal blah blah blah. Daire finally walked in when Allison grabs her moms bag full of weapons.

" Hey" Daire said and joined Allison on the bed. Kate ignored her and walked into the bathroom. Typical.

" Hey, is everything okay with your car?" Allison asks bumping Daire's shoulder.

" Uh, yeah. I just needed a jump-start. That's all" Kate replies still in the bathroom

"A jump-start?" Allison asks confused.

Looking at the clock and realizing her mom wasn't going to even acknowledge Daire's existence she got up and left for school.

* * *

Daire met up with Allison and Lydia in the hallway, " So you're studying with Scott?" she asked her while going up the stairs. " Or are you _studying?_ " she asked.

" That's the same word Daire" Allison replied slowly.

"But studying never ends with just studying" Lydia replies, " Eventually somebody cops a feel"

" So what are you two saying?" Allison asks catching up with us.

" I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up." Lydia concludes.

Allison just looks more lost, " She means a condom honey" Daire told her sweet innocent cousin.

"Are you kidding? After one date?" Allison asks astounded.

Lydia scoffs, " Don't be a total prude, give him a little taste."

"Well, I mean how much is a little taste?" Allison asks looking at the both of us.

Daire put her arms up in surrender, " Don't look at me the closest thing to a boyfriend I have is Damon Salvatore or the members of 5sos"

Laughing she looks at Lydia, " Oh god, you really like him don't you?" She asks.

"Well, he's just different, when I first moved here I had a plan, no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But then I met him, and he was different" Allison defends. Lydia share a look before Allison goes on, " I don't know, I can't explain it" she concludes smiling.

" I can," Lydia says matter o factly, " Its your brain flooding with phenylethylamine"

Allison laughs, "what?"

" She means you're in love" Daire teased.

Lydia shoves Daire. " I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?" she asks.

"Right after school" Allison answers.

"Hmm" is all Lydia says as she walks away from Daire with Allison on her arm as the bell rings.

Daire turned away from her friends and walked to her locker when she sees Derek standing in the middle of the hallway, one of his arms dripping blood underneath his jacket. " Oh God" she muttered and rushed over the werewolf.

" What do you want?" Derek snapped.

" Damn it, did my mom shoot you?" she asked pushing her hair out of her face to get a better look at the gunshot wound.

" Why do you care, you're her _daughter_ " He said, wincing in pain as he stood up instead of leaning against the wall.

" Well lucky for you she disowned me" Derek attempted to shrug away from Daire, "oh for the love of god, let me help" she sighed.

" I don't need your help" Derek replied through gritted teeth.

" Unless you want one of the staff to make a scene about a bleeding man in the school and have my family, you know the ones that want you dead to actually finish you off, yes you do" she placed his arm around her shoulders and helped him up.

Defeated Derek just lets her walk him out of the school and into Stiles's car.

" Drive Stiles" Daire told him as she sat in the back of the jeep.

" I hate you for this so much" Stiles tells her as he drives the three of them out of the school parking lot and into the road.

* * *

" Okay let me see the bullet wound" Daire told Derek reaching over and grabbing his arm. He let out a hiss of pain but doesn't pull his arm away. She moved his shirtsleeve up and took a closer look, the wound was already turning the skin around it a purple color and it was giving off a blue-ish colored gas. "Shit" she muttered.

" What?" both boys ask me, Derek turns around to face me and she saw that his face has already begun to loose color and that he has began to sweat like he had a typical fever.

" I know what kind of bullet this is, and it just so happens that we need it and that Scott is over at my house right now with Allison so Stiles text him right now!" Daire told them as she ripped part of Derek's shirtsleeve off and wrap it around the wound hoping to slow the bleeding until they could get out of the car.

" Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? Were almost there" Stiles asks frustrated that Scott hasn't texted him back saying that he found the bullet.

" Almost where?" Derek asks looking like he's gonna puke at any moment.

" Your house" Stiles replies

" What? No, you can't take me there" Derek tells him

" I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asks

" Not when I can't protect myself." Derek concludes.

Stiles pulls his car over, " What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

" Not yet, I have a last resort" Derek replies breathing heavily.

" What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asks exasperated.

"Derek your wound, its starting to bleed through the cloth, Stiles start the car now" Daire told him before she began to rewrap the wound.

Stiles didn't move, " Start the car now" Derek repeats.

" You shouldn't be barking orders right now, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles rants

" Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth" Derek replies menacingly.

Stiles just looks at him and Daire decided to smack the back of the idiot's head like Gibbs on NCIS, " Drive Stiles". With that, Stiles starts the car and they were off on the road, again.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asks Scott over the phone.

Daire was causally sitting in the back of car playing 5sos on her phone for her and Derek (mostly for her, she doesn't believe Derek has learned to appreciate the beauty that is 5sos), waiting for someone to do something proactive to help Derek because she did all she could without the bullet.

Stiles sighs, " And by the way he's starting to smell" Derek and Daire both glare at Stiles, "Like death" He tells Scott. " What about your boss?" Stiles asks again. " Your not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you" Stiles tells Derek handing him his phone.

" Did you find it?" Derek asks, " If you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" he tells Scott. "Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will, he's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive then you need me. Find the bullet." And on that note Derek hangs up. And Daire is back to blasting 5sos in the jeep with both boys giving her death glares.

* * *

Finally at the Animal clinic, Daire helped Derek down on some bags of dog food.

" Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked them.

" It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring Derek the bullet." she told Stiles.

"Why" Stiles questions looking at the two of them.

"Because I'm gonna die without it." Derek tells him. Daire grabbed Derek and guided him into the back area of the animal clinic the part with the metal slabs. Stiles turns on the lights as she helped Derek remove his shirt. The wolfsbane has already begun to spread, his veins now almost black, his breathing turning heavy.

" You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of" Stiles tells them leaning against one of the metal slabs.

" Stiles, when the infection reaches his heart. It will kill him!" Daire told her idiot of a friend through gridded teeth.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary today is it Daire" Stiles replies. She turned around to see Derek rummaging through the drawers and cabinets.

" If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort" Derek begins to tell her.

"Which is?" she prompted helping him open a drawer.

" You two are going to cut off my arm" Derek states holding a saw of some sort and all Daire could think was _oh joy_.

Derek hands the saw to Stiles, and turns it on and then turns it back off, " oh, my God! What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asks.

" It'll heal if it works" Derek replies with some type of rubber band in his mouth as he tries to tie it around his forearm.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this" Stiles says chickening out.

"Why not?" Derek asks still trying to tie the things around his arm.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles rants.

Derek drops his arm on the table, " You faint at the sight of blood?" he asks.

" No but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!" Stiles exclaims.

Derek looking defeated continues, " All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head."

Knowing that she needed to intervene before they loose too many appendages, " How about we not cut off someone's head and we focus on trying to save your life" Daire told the boys.

Derek grabs Stiles by his shirt and pulls the kid towards him, " Oh, my God! Okay. All right, I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles gives in. Daire grabbed the saw as Derek begins to heave and throw up black blood. " Holy god! What the hell is that?" Stiles asks disgusted.

" It's my body, it's trying to heal itself." Derek tells him keeping his head down incase he pukes again.

" Well, it's not doing a very good job of it" Stiles tells Derek who looks like he might get sick himself. If Daire is the only one here that doesn't die, pass out or puke she's seriously going to need some relaxation time.

"Now, Daire you gotta do it now" Derek turns to me.

She reached over to grab the saw when Scott comes in looking at the three of them as if they are crazy. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked.

Laughing Stiles takes the saw out of her hand and puts it back on the table, " oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares" He tells his best friend.

"Did you get it?" Daire asked Scott walking towards him. He hands the bullet to her and she handed it to Derek who takes it and brings it up to his face.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asks.

" I'm gonna.." Derek begins but before he could tell them anything he passes out on the floor, and the bullet rolling away into a vent like thing. Scott runs over to try to get the bullet while she and Stiles try to wake Derek up before it's too late.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asks looking up from Derek.

" I don't know, but I cant reach it" Scott replies.

" Ah hell" Daire said as she tried slapping Derek's face to get him to wake up.

" I think he's dead!" Stiles shouts at the two of them.

"Just hold on!" Scott shouts back trying to grab the bullet. "I got it I got it!" Scott shouts running over to them.

"Please don't kill me for this" she muttered as she made her hand into a fist and punched Derek square in the face. " Ow" Daire muttered grabbing her hand as Derek wakes up.

"Give me that," he tells Scott, who gives him the bullet. All three of them help Derek up off the floor. Derek bites the bullet pours out the wolfsbane sets it on fire then puts it on his wound.

" Damn that's gotta hurt" Daire muttered under my breath as she watched him fall on the floor screaming.

The wound began to disappear as well as Derek's pain, once it disappeared completely Stiles jumps up excitedly and declared that is was awesome and Daire helped Derek up.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks.

"Except for the agonizing pain?" Derek shoots back.

" I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles mutters

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that?" Scott declares. Derek looks up from his arm. "And if you don't I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything." Scott continues.

" you gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asks.

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!" Scott exclaims

" No they're not Scott, My mom practically disowned me for not wanting to kill werewolves. If you tell them. I'm good as dead and so are all of you" Daire told them

"Daire's right, and I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek says.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks not sure where this is going and neither was Daire all she knew was that she had to get home pronto.

As soon as Derek and Scott left to go to a nursing home.. ya she has no clue either. Stiles dropped Daire off at her house. She was about to sneak in when Allison snuck out and she was on her phone. As soon as Daire knew she wasn't paying attention to her, she snuck into the house and into her bedroom before anyone could catch her.


	10. Daire Commits Petty Theft

" What did you want me to pick up?" Daire asked Allison as she walked down the aisles of the video store. Her lovable cousin sent her out to find some movie or box set for them to watch since they practically finished TVD and The Originals.

"Stuck in Love, it has Logan Lerman and Lily Collins in it" Allison told Daire through her phone. She walked over to the "romance" section of the store looking for the movie Allison wants her to pick up.

" Okay found it, I'll call you back when I'm on my way back" Daire told her.

" Bye"

She shoved her phone into her bag, picked up the DVD and went to find the check out clerk. Daire headed back to the front door looking for the salesperson that should be here. There is a freaking ladder in the middle of the hall, shouldn't someone be here for safety measures at least? The bell on the door rang, signaling that someone just entered the store.

"Hello? Is anybody working here?" a familiar voice called out.

Damn, Daire looked over to see Jackson _Jackass_ Whittemore, just great.

"Can somebody help me find the Notebook?" he asked.

She walked out of the aisle. " I've been looking for the store clerk for the last 5 minutes. We're the only people here"

" Daire? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

" What the hell do you think I'm doing here? Picking daisies?" she responded sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes, Jackson moves to another shelf of movies. Daire wandered to another aisle looking for an AHS box set since Netflix didn't have Coven yet. Finding what she was looking for she continued walking to exit out of the other side of the aisle. About to walk out of the aisle she tripped over something. Daire tumbled to the ground, landing on something slick and wet. Pushing herself onto her elbows, she brushed the stray piece of hair out of her eyes. Daire pulled back to see that her hands were covered in a red liquid. Taking a sharp intake of air she looked down to see that she was lying in a puddle of blood.

Daire looked over her shoulder to see what she tripped over, "shit!" Daire practically yelled. The store clerk was propped up against the shelf with his throat slashed and she was lying in his blood.

Jackson quickly came over. His eyes widened in horror and he saw her soaked in blood and the dead body. He stumbled backwards, crashing into the ladder and knocked the lights out.

"Smooth" Daire muttered getting up.

" Lets get out of here. Now" he whispered. She grabbed the DVD's (hey she still wanted to watch them even if she was technically stealing them) and followed him into the main aisle. They slowly kept walking. The lights flickered above us then went out, just like a horror movie.

Jackson let out the breath he was holding and looked behind her. He suddenly gasped and pulled Daire down beside a shelf. They pressed their backs to it.

" What was it?" she whispered.

He looked at her. " I-I have no idea" he glanced out into the hallway and quickly pulled back, just as something ran past.

Something big and on all fours.

"Shit" Daire mumbled as some movies fell on them. A huge crash was heard. Followed by another, and another. The shelves were falling over; someone pushed them just like dominos.

" Move" Jackson shouted pushing Daire out of the way of being squashed. He dove to follow her, but the shelf landed on his legs.

"Jackson!" she whispered, reaching down trying to pry him out of the shelves.

"GO! You can't lift it!" he yelled.

"I'm not gonna leave you here alone!" Daire told him sternly.

She may not like him, but she's not going to let the jackass die.

Diare leaned over Jackson, looking away from the shelf, trying to push it back. Then a shadow appeared. Looming over them. She stood still holding my breath.

A dark clawed hand reached out, pulling down the collar of Jackson's leather jacket. The alpha was right behind her, but was focused on Jackson than Daire. She continued to stare at what was happening cursing that she didn't have one of her Chinese ring daggers on her. Daire's eyes widened as a soft purple light started shining from the wound on Jackson's neck.

The next thing that she knew she was being pushed against the fallen shelves. Daire looked right at the alpha and she knew that it recognized her.

" _Daaaaiiireeee_..." It whispered, dragging her name out like a hiss, before it let her go and went crashing through the window.

* * *

Daire was sitting on the back of an ambulance getting checked out by someone. She didn't really pay any attention to what was happening. She just hoped that they didn't call her family. She would never live it down if they knew that the alpha knows her name and didn't try to kill her.

" Daire?" she heard Stiles call; she looked up trying to locate him.

Once he reached her, she got up, " get me out of here, before they call my family" Daire told him. He just nodded and helped her sneak out and get into her car.

" What happened Daire?" Stiles asked the brunette once they got into the car.

" The alpha" she told him looking at the shattered window.

" You, you SAW it?" he asked spastically leaning over.

" Yeah, he killed the store clerk, trapped Jackson under movie shelves and called my name. Oh I also stole some DVD's" Daire told him slightly grinning.

" Shit, it knew you name?" He asked wide eyed.

She nodded, " Hey you might want to go find your dad, I need to get home and shower before my family notices that I'm covered in blood or that the alpha and I were in the same place at the same time."

Stiles gets out of her car promising to call her if they find anything. Daire pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. Once in the driveway she called Allison hoping she can sneak her in, " Alli-cat I need a favor" Daire said into her phone when she picks up.

" Uh oh, you called me Alli-cat, must be serious" she teased.

" I need you to sneak me in, I will explain once we get in my room" Daire told her.

"Yeah no problem" she hung up.

10 minutes pass before she texts Daire to sneak in. She got out of her car and darted into the house, once inside she ran into her bathroom to wash off all the evidence of what had happened of that night.


	11. Batgirl Hates Chemistry

" Have you heard from Scott?" Stiles asked Daire as they sit in the one class where both the course and teacher hate her, _chemistry._

" Nope, I'm pretty sure he and Allison ditched school for her birthday" she told him looking over her shoulder to catch a glimpse at Isaac.

" Daire, stop staring at Isaac! We have to talk about what happened last night," he said glaring at her.

" I'm NOT staring and what's there to talk about? I stole some DVD's, have your dad arrest me if your so upset about it" she told him fighting the urge to smack the back of his head.

Before Stiles could argue, Mr. Harris began speaking; _does this guy just love the sound of his voice or something?_ " Just a reminder. Parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average will be required to attend," he began walking towards Daire _oh joy_. "I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be enough punishment." He said staring at her like she gives a shit. " Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Harris looks at Stiles then returns his gaze to Daire, guessing that they would know where Scotty McCall would be. The class door opened.

Jackson walked over to his seat and sat down.

"Jackson, if you need to leave for any reason, you let me know," Harris told him.

Stupid Harris giving Jackass special treatment, Daire was there too and she gets zip zero nada! Stupid chemistry.

" Everyone, continue reading chapter nine," Harris announces to the class. "

Mr. Stilinski, try putting the high lighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry. Not a coloring book."

Stiles spat out the highlighter into the air and caught it. Rolling her eyes she starts to read chapter nine.

" Hey Danny, can I ask you a question?" Stiles mumbled.

"No"

" Well, I'm going to anyways. Did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

Danny sighed, "No"

"Can I ask you another question?"

" Answers still no."

" Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Stiles asked him.

Danny shot him a look, " Daire was there too"

" Danny just answer him or he won't shut up," she told him not looking up from the textbook.

Danny let out another sigh, " He wouldn't tell me."

" But, he's your best friend" Stiles responded confused.

" One more question," Stiles, continued

" What?" Danny-boy snapped.

"Do you find me attractive?"

Daire burst out laughing dropping her textbook as Stiles fell out of his chair.

" God you're such an idiot" she told him trying to calm down.

* * *

" I'll try his cell again," Daire told Stiles. It was now sixth period and she finally got so fed up with Stiles bugging her to call Scott she finally caved in.

" What?" Scott asked as he finally picked up.

" About time," Daire sighed into the phone. " Did you get any of stiles messages? He's been driving me absolute nuts trying to get a hold of you"

" Yeah, he sent about nine million of them" He groaned.

Stiles snatched her cell out of her hand. " Do you have any clue what's going on here? Lydia's MIA, Jackson looks like a ticking time bomb, Daire face planted in blood last night and you have to do something about it!"

The boys continued to talk over the phone before Stiles handed back her cell.

" So Robin, what are us sidekicks gonna do now since Batman is off with Catwoman?" she asked.

" Well Batgirl, we are going to talk to a witness "

* * *

" Thank you again for letting us see her, Ms. Martin," Daire told Lydia's mom as they walked up the stairs.

"Of course dear, It's probably good for Lydia to have some visitors," she smiled at the two teens before opening Lydia's bedroom door. Laying on her bed in a short blue nightgown was Lydia. She looked horrible.

" Honey, Daire and Stiles are here to see you" He mom told her gently.

" What the hell is a stiles?" Lydia groaned. Daire tried really hard not to giggle.

" She, uh, took a little something to ease her nerves. You can go in," She told them before leaving and going back down stairs.

" Hey Lydia," Daire said walking up to her bed.

" What are you doing here?" she asked.

" We were making sure you were okay," Stiles said glancing at the strawberry blonde.

She slowly sat up, "why?" she patted her bed, urging Stiles to take a seat.

Stiles automatically sat down, Daire gave the two a look before she joined them on the bed.

" Because we were, uh, worried about you," he responded concern lacing his words, " How are you feeling?"

" I feel...Fantastic," she replied, leaning in really close to Stiles face. His eyes widened as her lips were only a few inches away from his, _what the?_ She sat back causing her curls to bounce.

Daire sighed as an orange bottle caught her eye. She got up off her bed to pick it up off of Lydia's nightstand. Reading the label, Daire put the bottle back and crouched down next to Lydia. " I bet you can't say ' I saw Suzy sitting in a shoe shine shop' ten times fast"

" I shaw Shuzy," she tried. Stiles and Daire laughed. " I shaw... I saw.."

"Lydia what did you see?" Stiles asked her.

"Something," she murmured.

"Something like, a mountain lion?" Daire asked her.

"A mountain lion," she repeated Daire.

Stiles looked at the girl, " Are you saying that's what you saw or because that's what the police told you?"

"A mountain lion," she repeated again.

Daire grab the stuffed animal giraffe off of her table. " Lyd, what's this?"

"A mountain lion"

" You are SO drunk," Daire muttered as Lydia's face landed in Stiles lap.

Stiles started shaking and let out a breath, _Idiot._

" Stiles, I think we should go now" Daire said, " We'll let you get back to the whole post-traumatic stress thing" they almost shut the door.

" Stay," she mumbled.

Stiles opened the door, " Stay? Me stay?"

"Mmhmm," she smiled, _yep she's defiantly not sober._

Daire's fellow sidekick practically sprinted back to Lydia.

" Stay," she mumbled to him, stroking his face.

Stiles looked like he was having the time of his life and Daire tried to contain her laughter.

"Please, Jackson stay," Lydia begged.

That was it Daire burst out laughing, Stiles face showed that he was not liking the turn of events, "and we're done here."

Lydia's cell beeped.

"I got it Romeo," Daire told Stiles.

Quickly she unlocked her phone, but the message was horrifying.

She handed it to Stiles. He looked up, wide-eyed.

It was a video of the Alpha, smashing through the video store's window.

* * *

" So, what the hell do we do with the video?" Stiles asked Daire.

He was currently driving her back home because of stupid parent teacher conferences, " I don't know, we should ask Scott when he graces us with his ' godlike presence' " she told him.

He pulled up and parked in front of her house. " Alright, I'll text you later okay?"

Daire gave him a thumbs up and got out of his jeep walked into her house, prepared to avoid Chris and Victoria when they come back from parent teacher conferences. _Stupid chemistry._


	12. Scott is so not the Incredible Hulk

Daire was walking down the hallway to her next class when she saw Scott.

" Stay away from Jackson, stay away from Jackson," she heard him mumble.

From the other side of the hallway, Lydia looked out of her locker. " Hey Scott!" She called cheerfully.

" Oh come on!" Scott cried out, turning around. Daire laughed as she jogged to catch up.

" What's up Scotty boy?" The brunette asked him once she caught up.

He jumped before figuring out it was Daire. " Shit Daire you just gave me a heart attack"

She laughed, " Why are you avoiding your fellow classmates besides moi?"

He leaned over to Daire, guess this must be a huge secret " Derek said I needed to avoid them until the full moon, to protect them."

Daire tugged him over to the lockers, " I'm all for trying to make nice with Derek, but Scott that's ridiculous"

" Well unless you have a better idea.." Scott led on, hoping for a better idea.

" Hey, If you want a plan why don't you ask Stiles? I know he isn't talking to you right now but if you bring up this whole Derek thing he wont be able to resist" The girl told him walking in to the classroom. They slipped into their regular seats, Scott behind Stiles and Daire to his left.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott asked his best friend, leaning forward in his seat.

Stiles just ignored him, staring at the board.

Scott sighed, " Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad is okay? I mean, it's just a bruise right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big?"

Stiles looked extremely annoyed. Scott looked upset. His best friend was pissed at him. And Daire guessed as her role as the other sidekick she had to get Stiles talking to Scott.

" Stiles, Scott didn't mean to upset you plus he went to Derek for help. If you were talking to Scott what would you say?" she asked him digging through her bag.

" If I was talking to him I would say that he's being an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to him" Stiles finally relented, but didn't look at either one of them.

The bell rang and Daire got my books out. She could see Stiles fidgeting next to her, he wanted to know what Derek said. He would cave in 3 2 1...

"What did he say?"

She smiled. Daire 1 Stiles 0

* * *

" He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles scoffed as they exit the classroom.

" yeah," Scott replied.

Daire looked at him, " Let me know if I got this wrong, but every time you do that you try to kill someone. And that someone is usually Stiles"

Stiles looked at the short brunette, "hey!"

"I know. That's why he says he doesn't know if he'll be able to teach me. But I have to control it."

" How was he going to teach you?" Daire asked.

" I don't know. I don't think he does either."

" Okay, when are you seeing him again?" Stiles asked him.

Shrugging Scott replied, " He told me not to talk about it. Just try and get through the-"

Daire smacked the back of his head, " When?"

" He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work," he relented rubbing the back of his head.

" Alright, then that gives me to the end of the school day," Stiles sighed.

"To do what?" Scott asked.

" To teach you myself." Stiles said looking at his friends.

 _Well this is not gonna end well._

* * *

The three of them were sitting at lunch, Scott trying to be inconspicuous and failing and Stiles looking at Lydia with Allison and then there's Daire eating a pb&j. She loves lunch.

" Okay, I think the textbook is making it more obvious," Stiles told Scott.

Daire nodded in agreement since her mouth was full of sandwich.

"Besides she's reading something anyways," Stiles continued.

" So did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked Stiles.

" Yeah, I think so," Stiles said in between a bite of apple.

Nodding Scott asked, " So does that mean you don't hate me?"

" No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so I have to do something about it," Stiles said.

" Stiles, be nice" Daire told him waving the crust of her sandwich menacingly

" Shut up Daire. And anyways, I'm definitely a better Yoda then Derek." He said to them.

" Okay, yeah, you teach me," Scott replied.

" Yeah, I'll be your Yoda." Stiles nodded.

" Your Yoda he will be," Daire said in an attempt of a Yoda-ish voice.

Stiles excitedly pointed at her, " She said it backwards,"

" Yeah, I know" Scott replied obviously not getting how funny that was.

" You know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh huh, oh yeah," Stiles says while grabbing his stuff. He yanked the textbook out of Scott's hands and walked away.

" Dude, you seriously need to watch Star Wars some time" The Argent told Scott before continuing eating her lunch.

* * *

Scott and Daire met up with Stiles at the lacrosse field.

" Okay," he started. Stiles sat down and dug through his lacrosse bag, he pulled out a heart monitor, " Now put this on."

" Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked after he grabbed it from Stiles.

Stiles nodded. " Yeah, we borrowed it."

"Stole it," Scott corrected with a grin.

" First I stole DVD's now you stole a heart rate monitor, what's next Derek's Camero?" Daire joked.

" Oh ha ha Daire very funny, anyways you're going to wear it for the rest of the day." Stiles continued.

Stiles next pulled out a phone, Scott looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't that Coach's phone?"

" Okay, that we stole" Stiles admitted.

"Why?" Scott asked.

Stiles sighed, " Okay, well your heart rate goes up when you go wolf right? When you play lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning how to control it is tied to learning how to control your heart rate."

" Like the Incredible Hulk," Scott grinned.

" Kind of like the Incredible Hulk," Stiles replied.

" Okay first off, Scott you don't turn green and wear purple shorts and second Bruce Banner was experimenting with radiation, you got bit by a crazy as fuck Alpha. Not the same thing" Daire rambled.

Both boys looked at her surprised, " What? I had no friends growing up, so I watched movies and read comic books, sue me" she crossed her arms over her chest.

" Moving on,"

After Scott was strapped up to the monitor, Stiles and Daire placed him in the middle of the field. Scott had his hands duct taped together behind his back.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period," Scott told them, as he stood there completely confused.

Stiles and Daire stood a short distance away, Stiles holding a lacrosse stick.

" Alright, you ready?" Stiles asked him, dumping a bunch of lacrosse balls onto the ground by our feet.

"Remember to focus on your heart rate," Daire reminded him turning on the monitor from the phone.

Stiles began picking up lacrosse balls and threw them at Scott. Each ball hit him with an audible smack but that wasn't the only sound audible, groans of pain came from the boy. Stiles was practically laughing his ass off while Daire tried hard to keep up her composer. (It was pretty funny watching Scott get pelted with lacrosse balls)

" Hey Daire, your aim is probably better than mine. Wanna try?" Stiles asked handing the girl the stick.

She took it, " Sorry Scott!" Daire called before she threw a ball that hit him right in the gut. He let out a cry of pain. Daire continued throwing balls since she actually had aim; it went pretty smoothly until the Argent threw one that hit him right ya know there. " Shit Sorry Scott!"

The beeping from Finstock's phone started to get louder and more rapid.

158,159,160..

Scott was now crouching in the middle of the field, groaning. Daire dropped the lacrosse stick and picked up the phone. She glanced around to make sure no one was seeing a teenager turn into the "Incredible Hulk". But of course Jackass was leaning up against the bleachers, he was staring at Scott and thankfully he hasn't turned green and ripped his clothes so they were in the clear.

Scott tore the duct tape off and began grabbing at the ground panting.

162, 163, 162.

It was dropping! Daire looked up to see Scott no longer panting.

"Scott?" She asked.

"You okay? You started to change," Stiles told him.

"The anger," Scott let out. " But it was more than that. It was like the angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

" So it is anger. Derek's right." Stiles responded.

" I cant' be around Allison anymore" Scott panted.

" Just because she makes you happy?" Daire asked.

"Because she makes me weak."

* * *

Scott was dead set on avoiding Allison. And lets just say Daire's not too happy about that. Her sweet cousin didn't deserve to be suddenly frozen out, of course Scott thought it was for her safety but she didn't know that, and it certainly didn't make it any less stupid. Scott thought she made him weak, and that was the dumbest idea Daire had ever heard.

But anyways, Scott had a "master plan" and that was destroyed when Allison got into the desk behind him before Stiles did. And Daire will admit it made her very happy.

Allison began talking about how she switched lab partners to be with Scott, which defiantly screwed with his dumbass plan. And that made Daire REALLY happy.

Finstock walked into the classroom, automatically drawing their attention.

" Let's settle down," he said slapping a book on the desk. " Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading"

Daire pulled out her notebook but refused to put her hand up.

" Greenburg put your hand down. Everyone knows you did the reading. How about, uh... McCall?"

" What?" Scott asked obviously not paying attention.

" The reading."

"Last nights?" Scott asked nervously.

Daire looked between Scott and Finstock, man he was in for it.

" How about the reading of the Gettysburg address?" Finstock sassed back at Scott.

"What?" Scott said getting more confused by the minute.

Coach sighed, " That's sarcasm. Are you familiar with the term sarcasm?"

"Uh very," Scott replied, looking at Stiles. Stiles grinned.

" Did you do the reading or not?" Finstock asked, leaning against his desk.

Scott shifted uncomfortably in his desk. " Um, I think I forgot."

" Nice work McCall. It's not like you're averaging a D in the class," Finstock replied sarcastically.

 _What a jerk._

Coach Finstock continued to harass Scott. Basically telling the class that Scott isn't capable of reading.

Suddenly Daire's attention was diverted to the buzzing coming from her pocket. Finstock's phone, and it was telling her that Scott's heart rate was climbing rapidly.

"Shit" she muttered. It was one thing to have Scott wolf out on a lacrosse field but in a classroom of teenagers! " Not good, this is so not good" Daire muttered looking up to Scott.

"Thank you. Thank you McCall. Thank you McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I had for your generation. You just blew it for everyone! Thanks, next practice you can start with suicide runs," Finstock snapped. "Unless that's too much reading,"

The Argent girl was ready to make some lame excuse to get Scotty boy out but when she looked back down to the monitor, his heart rate was descending and was now at a "Hulk" free pace. Daire looked back to Scott to see how this change was possible and that's when she saw Allison and Scott's hands intertwined under the desks. Daire did a little fist pump; she knew Allison didn't make him weak.

She gave him control.

* * *

" It's her," Stiles said as we entered the hallway.

Scott looked around, not understanding. "What?"

"It's Allison," Stiles exclaimed. "Remember what you told us about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her right? Protecting her."

"Okay?" Scott asked warily.

"And then the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field?"

"Yeah, I did."

" So that's what brought you back," Stiles told him. " So you could score. And after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least, not how you were trying to kill us. She brings you back, is what I'm saying."

" No, no, no" Scott interrupted. " That's not always true. Because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her-"

" No. That's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex" Stiles replied.

After that, Scott got this giant grin on his face, and was in another world.

"Your thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Stiles asked.

"ahh! Virgin ears right here!" Daire held her hands to her ears to make a point.

" Sorry" Scott laughed.

" I'm surrounded by idiots," Daire grumbled

" Anyways, when she was holding your hand it was different. I don't think she makes you weak, she actually gives you control."

" Like an anchor!" Daire exclaim.

"Exactly" Stiles nodded.

" Maybe it's because I love her," Scott said. Then he realized what he just said, " Did I just say that?"

" Yes, you just said that," Stiles sighed.

Daire let out a squeal, " I totally ship it!"

The boys looked at her like she's crazy, " Ship?" they both ask

" Ugh, you two have a lot to learn.." The girl groaned

" That's great you can teach us later, now moving on," Stiles replied. Daire whacked him.

" No, really," Scott said seriously. " I think I'm totally in love with her."

" That's beautiful. Now before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out please? Because you can't be around her all the time," Stiles exclaimed, totally fed up with the topic. Daire just ignored him trying to come up with a ship name for Scott and Allison... Allcott?...Scison?...Scallison? Scallison!

"Okay, sorry. What do I do?"

"I don't know...yet," Stiles said, spinning in a half circle.

The next thing Daire knew, the light bulb went off above his head.

" Oh no," Scott mumbled. "You're getting an idea aren't you?"

"Yeah"

"Is this idea going to get me in trouble?" he asked.

"Maybe," Stiles said.

"Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?"

"Definitely"

"Oh joy" Daire sighed.

* * *

After Stiles plan succeeded in the whole Scallison anchor issue it landed them in detention. As much as Daire hated detention, she hated detention with Harris more then she hated President Wallace on The 100 (and thats a lot of hate). The only thing that's keeping her from smacking Stiles and Scott repeatedly is the fact that the two had kissed and made up (not literally).

" Stiles, you seriously owe me for getting us detention with Harris" Daire threatened him as they headed towards Derek's Camaro in the school parking lot. She was holding a pair of bolt cutters and didn't even ask why they needed them.

" Daire, I will be in your debt but I still cant believe we're meeting with Derek" Stiles replied.

Scott was walking ahead of them.

" This is a terrible idea," Stiles called to him.

" Can you think of something better?" he replied.

Stiles shrugged. " Well, personally, I'm a big fan of ignoring a problem until it goes away."

" Yeah like the alpha will go away and stop killing people if we ignore him, real smart Stiles." Daire replied.

" Well just make sure we get inside," Scott told him.

Daire waved the bolt cutters in her hand, " Ready when you two doofuses are"

No one replied as they walked up to Derek's car. The brooding werewolf climbed out of the driver's seat, scowling.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked.

"In the back."

The Argent girl looked into the back of the Camaro to see Deaton tied up in the backseat.

" Oh, he looks comfortable," Stiles said sarcastically.

Scott started walking towards the school. Stiles and Daire followed.

" Hey," Derek called out. "What are you doing?"

" Breaking the law like we do every Thursday" Daire muttered.

" You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm going to see if you're right," Scott said.

* * *

" So what are we going to do if the Alpha is a no show?" Daire asked as they stood in the main office. Stiles grabbing the intercom on the front desk.

"I don't know."

" And what are we going to do if the Alpha does?" Stiles added.

"I don't know."

"Well this will end well." Daire told them.

" Okay, you said a wolf howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack."

" Right, but if you bring him here does that make you apart of his pack?" Stiles asked.

"I hope not," Scott sighed.

" Same here," Daire replied as Stiles placed the intercom in front of Scott.

Scott opened his mouth and what came out was not a howl.

"Was that okay? I mean that was a howl right?" Scott panicked.

"From a technical standpoint maybe," Stiles muttered.

"Well what did it sound like to you?"

" Like multiple cats being choked to death" The brunette girl told him

" What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?" Scott asked.

Stiles sighed and walked over to our side of the desk. He began rubbing Scott's shoulder, " Hey, listen to me. You're calling the Alpha. Be a man. Be a werewolf"

" Not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Embrace it and let it all out " Daire told him.

He nodded, opening his mouth again and what came out was definitely a howl.

And a damn good one.

* * *

" I'm going to kill the three of you," Derek said as we came back out. " What the hell was that? Are you trying to attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry," Scott replied sheepishly. " I didn't know it was going to be that loud."

" Oh, it was loud. And it was awesome!" Stiles cheered.

"Shut up," Derek told him.

" Don't be such a sour wolf," Stiles sassed.

In the few seconds of silence, Daire thought she saw something move in the bushes beside the school.

"What did you do with him?" Scott asked, looking in Derek's backseat.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything with him." Derek replied looking back at his car.

The car door was open and Deaton was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly Derek was lifted off the ground and blood began to flow out of his mouth.

" What the hell?" Daire exclaim reaching to grab the knife she keeps in her combat boot.

The Alpha was holding Derek up with one clawed hand. Its eyes glowed red and a low growl came from its throat. He threw Derek across the school grounds and she started running, Stiles and Scott followed her as they reached the school closing the metal doors behind us. They fell against the doors catching their breath.

The Alpha is out there, and threw Derek like he was a rag doll. Sure calling the Alpha was part of the plan, but the fact that Derek could very well be dead the one thing that Daire knew didn't work in their favor was that the Alpha was still out there and that they were stuck in the school. This is a game of cat and mouse and they are the mice.


	13. Cat and Mouse

The three of them held the door closed. Daire began looking wildly for something to keep it shut.

" Lock it, lock it," Scott huffed.

"Do I look like I have the key?" Stiles shouted back at him.

"Grab something," Scott shouted back

" I'm looking" Daire replied scanning around them again.

" Anything Daire hurry up," Scott replied.

Suddenly Stiles got his idea face, the one where he his entire face goes blank and you know that what he's planning wont end well. Though honestly Daire was very glad to see that face it meant they werent gonna end up dead right at this moment.

Stiles stumbled, but reached up looking through the small window in the door. Daire followed his lead and got up. She and Scott looked out the window trying to see what Stiles was looking at. Down the cement stairs was the bolt cutter she used to get them inside. They figured out what his plan was. Grab the bolt cutter and place it through the doors handles. But there was one major flaw in his otherwise smart idea.

The damn thing was outside with the Alpha.

Stiles grabbed the door handles; Scott placed his hand on his shoulders.

" No" Scott said.

" Yes," Stiles says shrugging him off.

" I'll do it," Daire told the boys. Slipping in between the doors. She quickly ran down the stairs and picked up the bolt cutter. She held it up just in case the Alpha came up to her, it could make a semi decent weapon. Suddenly Scott and Stiles were banging on the door and pointing behind her. Daire turned around to see the Alpha standing behind Stiles' jeep.

It's red eyes glowing in the night, the same red eyes that seemed to bore into her soul at the video rental store, less then 15 feet away from her. Without a second thought Daire sprinted up the stairs and threw herself through the door. The boys slammed it shut and placed the bolt cutter through the handles.

Catching her breath Daire again joined them at the window only to see that the Alpha was gone.

" Where the hell did it go?" she asked.

Stiles turned on the flashlight Scott had been holding earlier.

" I don't know," Scott replied.

They all backed away from the metal doors.

" That won't hold will it?" he asked.

" Nope."

Slowly they turned to face the hallway. With the lights off it was pitch black. Making it look like they were in one of those horror movies, unexpectedly a distant howl rang out. The teens ran down the hall, entering the nearest open classroom. Scott and Stiles immediately reached for the teacher's desk. They began shoving it, aiming to create a blockade.

" Stop, the door's not gonna keep it out" Daire told them.

" I know," Scott replied.

" It's your boss," Stiles said suddenly.

Scott freaked out, " what?"

" Deaton, the Alpha, your boss," Stiles pointed out.

" What? No," Scott replied.

" Yes, murdering psycho werewolf," Stiles basically whispered shouted.

" It can't be," Scott said.

" Oh, come on," Stiles exclaimed. " He disappears and then ten minutes later that thing shows up to throw Derek like twenty feet through the air. Not really convenient timing Scott"

" It's not him," Scott defended.

" He killed Derek," Stiles said

" Derek's not dead." Daire told them, she's seen werewolves survive worse than that, she can only hope that Derek is one of them.

" Blood spurted out of his mouth okay. That doesn't really qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and we're next." Stiles said.

" Derek. Is. Not. Dead." Daire pointed out. Stiles gave her an evil glare but she shrugged it off.

" What do we do?" Scott asked.

" We get to my jeep. We get out of here, and you quit your job" Stiles sighed.

Scott didn't even open his mouth. Stiles took the flashlight, making his way to the window. Scott followed, both boys prepared to open it.

" You do realize they don't open, the school's climate controlled" she told them.

" We break it," Scott said.

" Which will make a lot of noise," Daire pointed out.

" Then," Scott looked across the parking lot. " We run really fast."

" Yeah cuz that will work." The girl muttered, looking out at the parking lot, something caught her eye. " Stiles, what's wrong with your car?" The blue metal of the hood was pushed back.

" What do you mean? Nothings wrong," Stiles said.

" It's bent," she told him.

" What, like dented?" he panicked, moving next to Scott.

Scott shook his head, " No, she means bent."

" What the hell happened?" Stiles asked.

Well they got their answer; only it was hurled at them. They threw themselves to the ground, shattered window rained on them. The object that broke the window skidded to a stop.

" That's my battery," Stiles grumbled, shining a light on it. He began to get up. Scott dragged him back down.

" We have to move," Stiles said.

"He could be right outside," Scott whispered worriedly.

" Scott, he IS right outside, hence the flying battery" Daire whispered shouted at him.

" Just let me take a look," Scott said, clambering to his feet slowly. She sighed but followed his lead.

They looked out the window. No Alpha.

" Move now?" Stiles asked.

" Move now," Scott said.

They slowly got up, walking out of the room and into the hallway.

" This way," Scott said, beginning to walk down the hall.

" No, no," Stiles said, yanking him back. " Somewhere without windows."

" I know I've only been here for a short time, but guys there are windows everywhere!" Daire exclaimed.

" Okay, somewhere with LESS windows," Stiles said.

The three of them stood there silently thinking of somewhere to hide.

Scott looked up, " The locker room,"

" Yeah," Stiles agreed, they headed down in that direction.

While walking down the dark creepy hallway, they would look behind them just to make sure they weren't being stalked to their deaths. Cuz that would be very unpleasant, Daire knew she complained that chemistry would be the death of her but dying in SCHOOL that is just scary on a whole other level.

Eventually they made it to the locker room. Scott shut the door behind them, as they walked in.

" Call your dad," Scott told Stiles.

" And tell him what?" Stiles asked, running the flashlight over everything.

" Anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever," Scott shrugged. " If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

" What if it doesn't?" Stiles asked. " What if it goes completely terminator and killd every cop in sight? Including my dad!"

" They have guns," Scott pointed out.

" The only thing that could even injure it enough to take off would be silver arrows maybe silver bullets with wolfsbane. Guns with normal bullets, would probably just make it angrier" Daire told them.

" Then we have to... we have to," Scott trailed off. " We have to find a way out. We have to just run for it."

" But there's nothing around the school for at least a mile," Stiles sighed.

" What about Derek's car?" Scott asked suddenly.

" When I said we should steal Derek's Camero I wasn't serious," The Argent girl said

" It could work," Stiles replied.

" Yeah. We go outside, get the keys off his body, ugh," Scott shivered. " And then take his car."

" Yeah, whatever," Stiles told him, reaching for the door handle. Scott caught his wrist.

" What now?" Daire asked.

" I think I heard something," Scott whispered back.

" Like what?" Stiles whisper yelled.

They didn't get a reply, Scott began looking around the three of them backing away. Scott grabbed the flashlight, turning it off. " Hide," he said.

Stiles opened up a locker.

" No, Stiles," Scott groaned but Stiles was already in a locker.

Scott wedged himself into a locker and Daire fit perfectly into hers, guess it can be beneficial being short. From the corner of the room, she could hear the door open. Daire held her breath, gripping her knife. If this was the Alpha, she had to at least give her friends a running start. A dark silhouette appeared right outside of her locker. It continued walking past. Scott let out a breath and the figure stopped and opened the locker. Thankfully it was just the janitor, but when he saw Scott he screamed. Stiles and Daire opened their lockers.

" Shh, shh, quiet," Stiles told the man.

" Quiet my ass! What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?" he yelled. " All three of you, out!"

"Alright just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles said.

" Not okay!" the janitor exclaimed. " Get the hell out of here, right now!"

He began shoving them, Scott and Stiles telling him he had to listen. Daire tried to hide her knife from him, don't need to get in more trouble than she was already. He shoved them into the hall.

" Just one second to explain!" Stiles begged the man.

" Just shut up and go!" The janitor ordered. And then he was yanked back, and the door was slammed. A growl erupted and the man was shoved against the door, his blood all over the windows. His screams echoed through the hall. Daire began to jiggle the doorknob; they couldn't just let him die!

Stiles pulled her back, " No, stop," he took her hand and pulled her down the hall.

"What do we do now?" Daire asked.

" Just keep running!" Stiles yelled back. She began to pick up the pace.

Daire was right this is a game of cat and mouse.

* * *

They continued running until they met a dead end, but there was a door. The three of them ran to it, hands out in front to push it open. Only it wouldn't budge. There was a loud clang noise from behind it.

" What the hell?" Stiles asked.

Scott shoved his head between the small space that we could open. " It's a dumpster,"

" He pushed it in front of the door, to lock us in" Stiles stated.

" That's just fan-damn-tastic," Daire grumbled.

Stiles began shoving at the door, attempting to open it. It didn't move.

" Stiles stop!" Scott yelled, dragging him back.

" It's not worth it," she told him. " Even if we could get it open, what's keeping the Alpha from killing us once were outside?"

" I'm not dying here, I'm not dying at school!" Stiles exclaimed agitated. they began walking back.

"We're not going to die," Scott told him.

" God, what is it doing? What does it want?" Stiles asked.

Scott was as freaked out as Stiles, " Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

" Oh, great, a psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's beautiful," Stiles said sarcastically.

" It may want Scott, but you have to admit it isn't just purely acting on animal instinct. There's more to it than that" Daire responded looking out the window. Something was out there. " Guys.." she trailed off pointing to the window, their eyes widened once they saw him. The Alpha began running on the top of the school, trying to catch up with the teens. The three of them began sprinting down the hallway.

The window behind us shattered, " Don't look back!" Daire shouted. The boys turned opening a door. She ran behind them, jumping down the stairs. Remember when she said that being short was great while hiding in a locker? Being chased down stairs trying not to die, while being 5'3" not so great. Scott and Stiles were way ahead of her as they raced down another hallway.

Again they entered a room full of lockers. The boys ran behind a big group of them. Daire ran to join them when the Alpha jumped in front of her. She quickly threw her knife, It let out a feral growl or grunt of pain; Daire wasn't really paying any attention. She got up and ran in the other direction hoping that the boys were right behind her and she was right.

" We have to do something," Daire muttered breathlessly.

" Like what?" Scott asked.

" Kill it, hurt it, put mental anguish on it, something," Stiles said.

" Well I lost my only knife I had on me by stabbing him" Daire replied.

Another growl was heard from in front of us, Stiles reached his hand into his pocket.

" No, what are you doing?" Scott asked Stiles keys jingled in his pocket.

" Shh," he replied pulling them out of his pocket. He tossed them and pushed Scott and Daire out of the way. The Alpha took his bait and ran into the supply closed. Stiles quickly pushed the door closed, pressing all his weight against it.

" The desk," he yelled, " Come on the desk!"

Scott and Daire shoved the desk against the door. The Alpha pushed back against the door but it kept shut, for now.

Daire left the boys and walked into the other room in hopes of finding her knife. Using her phone as a flash light, the light caught the redish color of her now blood stained knife. Quickly she grabbed it, right before Scott and Stiles come running in.

" It's in the ceiling," Scott panted. Above them, the ceiling panels were caving in. The Alpha was too heavy for the ceiling to support it. Which meant one thing.

They had to run for their lives again.


End file.
